


Attraction 101

by meadowlark93



Series: University of Republic City [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Kyalin Week 2020, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadowlark93/pseuds/meadowlark93
Summary: Each chapter of this tries to correlate to a prompt from Kyalin Week 2020, starting with Day 1: College Professors.Lin Beifong is an uptight professor at the University of Republic City and Kya is a new adjunct. The two meet and there's an immediate spark, but jealous exes try to intervene as their relationship starts to blossom.
Relationships: Kya II/Pema (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: University of Republic City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092806
Comments: 190
Kudos: 285





	1. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 1: College Professors

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much an AU and I took lots of creative liberties, created new characters, and added variations on Lin and Kya's pasts, though they are thematically similar to the canon.

Professor Beifong scanned across the sea of heads that filled the lecture hall until her eyes found the clock mounted at the very back of the room above the door. 

“Five-minutes left,” she announced. 

She watched as her students shifted anxiously in their wooden seats. Some quickly glanced at her before readjusting their eyes back to the papers in front of them, others scribbled furiously, barely hearing her. The pressure of her unwavering patrol kept a thick sense of tension in the hall. She had a strict no-cheating policy and anyone caught with their glances lingering on their neighbor for a second longer than they should would be promptly asked to leave. And as a required core course, each and every Criminal Justice major had to pass in order to graduate, and Prof. Beifong made the class notoriously difficult.

The minute hand shifted a slot down: 2:30. 

“Pencils down,” she demanded and everyone quickly complied. “Pass your exams to your left. Once they’ve all been collected by Miss Li, you may then leave.” 

The room was silent save the rustle of papers being handed off across the aisles and the heavy footsteps of the Teacher’s Assistant running up the carpeted steps as she collected the stacks of exams. When she finally hit the top of the room and nodded, the professor dismissed the class. 

Miss Li made her way back down the stairs, laughing. “They’re terrified of you, you know that, right?” 

Professor Beifong straightened her back with pride, “There’s nothing wrong with running a tight ship. Half of them will go to law school and the other half will want to go into law enforcement, learning respect early on will help them in the long run.” She let out a laugh. “Besides, you took my class and here you are helping me, so I couldn’t have been that scary.” 

“Oh no, you were terrifying then, too,” the TA said, chuckling. “But you also were the only one with an open teacher’s assistant slot, and I needed the cash. Lucky for me, I now know it’s all a front.” 

“Don’t tell anyone I’m soft or I may have to kill you. And remember, I know how to dispose of a body.” 

“See, terrifying.” the young girl said as she dropped the stack of exams on the large, oak desk at the front of the classroom. “Need any help grading these?” 

“No, I’ve got this covered. I can’t wait to learn how the next generation dissects the complexities of the prison industrial complex. Enjoy your weekend, I’ll see you next Tuesday.” 

“Thanks, Beifong. Have a nice weekend!” And with that, the girl was off. 

The professor looked at the stack and back up at the clock. She had a solid two hours before the lecture hall would be needed. If she started now, she could easily get through a few of the papers and take the load off the weekend. And if she stuck around here, she was less likely to get interrupted than if she migrated back to her office. 

With the decision to stay made, she swiftly removed her tweed blazer and placed it behind the chair, sat down, grabbed her glasses and got to grading. About a quarter of the way through the stack, she was interrupted by a voice. 

“Hello?” Beifong’s head shot up to see a woman at the top of the staircase making her way down. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry, I’ll clear out. I must have lost track of ti-” Beifong looked over and saw the clock read 3:30, she should’ve still had an hour before the next class took the room. 

“No, no!” The woman replied, waving her hands at Beifong as if trying to stop her from getting up. “I’m not meant to be in here, I’m actually a little lost. I’m looking for the Kyoshi Performing Arts Center?” 

The woman finally made her way to the landing and the professor was able to get a better at her. She looked about middle-aged, the same as Beifong. She had long, silver hair, which was pulled up in a high pony-tail save some loose strands that framed her tan face. She wore a long, blue dress cinched at her waist with a chunky, navy belt, and sandals on her feet. 

“I threw my map in my purse, but I can’t seem to find it,” the woman said as she dug through her oversized, patch-patterned tote and approached the desk. Professor Beifong could feel the judgement setting in - who wore flip flops to work? The children would never respect her if she dressed like this to teach.

And just as she thought it, the shoe caught on the carpet and the woman fell toward the desk, just barely catching herself on the edge. 

“Are you ok?” Beifong said, running around the desk to help the stranger. 

“I’m fine! This happens all the time!” The woman said, straightening herself and turning to face the professor. Once up close, she could see that the woman was actually quite striking. Her slim face had defined cheekbones, a fine nose, and full lips painted a light brown. But Beifong was most caught with her eyes: they were the most striking pools of clear blue she had ever seen, and just below the left eye she had a small beauty mark, which she found incredibly sexy. She felt something stir in her stomach, but promptly pushed it away. 

“Are you...are you a new professor?” She said, trying to regain her focus. 

“Yes? And no? I’m not nearly qualified enough to be an actual professor,” she said with a laugh. “But I am the new Voice and Movement adjunct for the Theatre department! Last minute replacement to finish out the term.”

“A movement teacher that trips a lot?” Beifong said, raising an eyebrow. 

The teacher laughed, “I swear I’m not that clumsy once I get into it. It’s just the everyday walking that I seem to have issues with...I’m Kya, by the way.” She said, reaching out her hand for Beifong’s. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kya, I’m Professor Beifong.” She reached out and firmly grasped the palm in front of her. Kya’s hand was soft and cool in her own and she felt a tingle rush up through her arm at the touch, but she refused to pull away lest she make it awkward. 

“Oh, Professor, so official!” Kya said with a bright smile and a cock of her head. “Does Professor Beifong have a first name?” She raised an eyebrow at her, and Beifong felt that stir in the pit of her stomach again.

“Lin,” she said softly, unused to referring to herself at work by it. Even her colleagues called her Beifong. “It’s...Lin.” 

“Oh, that really suits you: Lin.” Kya said, softly rubbing her thumb across her knuckles before letting go of her hand. “It’s a lovely name.” 

Beifong suppressed her shudder and stared intently at Kya, trying to assess whether it had been done on purpose or not. “Thank you,” she replied, almost in a whisper. She could feel her cheeks giving her away with a blush. 

They stood there for a few seconds, eyes holding onto each other until finally Beifong cleared her throat, “The performing arts center? That’s what you’re looking for, you said?” 

“Yes!” I thought it was at the far end of the quad, but that landed me here.”

“Opposite end, this is Yangchen Hall. If you come out of here and walk across the green it’s at the other side.” 

“Ah, gotcha.” Kya examined the lecture hall and finally found the clock, and jumped with a start. “Oh man, I should get going. Class starts at four. It was really lovely meeting you, Lin.” Kya said, turning back with a big smile. “I hope I run into you again.”

Beifong could feel another blush betraying her, “It was nice meeting you, too, Kya. I’ll see you around.” 

With that, the voice and movement teacher turned around and sprinted up the stairs and out of the hall. Lin Beifong watched her, almost in a trance. She moved like water, which was surprising given she had nearly tripped and bashed her face into the desk not five minutes ago. 

“I guess she wasn’t lying,” Beifong thought to herself with a smile. 

She made her way back to the desk and stared at the paper she had been grading before the interruption, but it was too late, her focus was broken and her mind could only think of the woman she’d just met. She read over the same sentence four times before finally giving up and putting the stack of papers away into her briefcase. It’d be a busy weekend after all. 

* * *

  
  


The weekend came and went too quickly, as it often does, and before she knew it, it was Tuesday again and Lin Beifong was back in Yangchen Hall teaching her class about the implications of race, politics, and policing. As the class neared its end, she wrapped up by calling each student down to her desk, where they could collect their graded exam and dismiss themselves. She was halfway through the pile when the movement of a silver figure entering the lecture hall caught her eye and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

The woman gave a small wave before creeping to an empty seat at the back of the hall. 

She continued calling out the students' names and actively avoided the questioning stares from her young Teacher’s Assistant, who had also seen the unfamiliar woman enter and take a seat. When the last student finally left, the woman slowly made her way down the stairs. 

“Friend of yours, Beifong?” Miss Li asked.

“She’s the new adjunct in the Theatre department.” Beifong replied in a careful monotone, trying to show indifference. She’d spent a better part of the weekend thinking of Kya, despite having only spent a few minutes speaking to her. And while she’d barely call them friends, she felt the need to keep any indication of any relationship–platonic or otherwise–to herself. The last thing she needed was department gossip about her and another faculty member. 

Especially when her ex was also a faculty member. 

Kya reached the bottom of the steps and her lips turned up into a large smile, “Hi Lin!”

“Lin?” Li whispered, furrowing her brow in suspicion. 

Beifong could feel her face flush bright red. “Shit,” she thought to herself, “there goes that.” 

“Kya, hello! It’s nice to see you again.” She said through an awkward smile, her heart was racing. “I was just telling my Teacher’s Assistant here, Miss Li, that you were the new Voice and Movement teacher. Miss Li, this is Kya.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kya,” the TA said, placing out her hand for the adjunct to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Miss Li,” Kya said, shaking the hand. “I didn’t realize everyone would always be so formal, Lin here introduced herself as Professor Beifong.” 

“Some departments are a little more conservative than others,” Li said with a smile. “You can call me Sabrina, though.” 

“Oh see, Sabrina suits you much better. That’s a great name!” Kya proclaimed, and Beifong frowned. Maybe Kya’s compliments to her last week–which had played over and over in her head for the past four days–weren’t meant as anything more than just friendly small talk. 

“There’s nothing wrong with showing a little respect,” Beifong interjected, crossing her arms at her chest defensively, her frustration building. 

“Of course not,” Kya replied, “but between friends, that level of formality seems a little silly.” 

Beifong could have sworn she saw Kya wink at the end of her statement, but it was so quick, it may have just been a blink as she turned her head to look back at Miss Li. 

“Well, I should get going, I have my own school work to get to,” the girl said to the two women. “It was really nice meeting you, Kya!” 

“You too, Sabrina!” 

The girl gathered her belongings and made her way up the stairs. “See ya’ on Thursday,  _ Lin _ !” The name came out with a laugh as the girl scurried up the stairs actively escaping the wrath she knew was brewing back on the landing. 

Kya burst out laughing as the professor fumed. 

“What are you doing here?” Lin yelled at the woman, putting a quick death to the amusement. “What do you want?”

Kya stared at her in shock. She hadn’t been prepared for the turn in temper. “I’m...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Well you did and it’s too late now, so just answer the question.” 

Kya looked down at her feet, confused and embarrassed. “It’s fine, sorry, I shouldn’t have– I’ should go. I’m sorry.” The teacher turned on her heel and started to walk away. Lin’s heart dropped, her anger quickly subsiding. 

“Kya, wait, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.” She ran after her, catching her by the hand just as Kya started climbing the steps. “Please, don’t go. I’m sorry.”

Kya turned and looked down slightly at Lin, at their hands, and back up. Lin dropped it quickly, her face reddening. “I’m sorry,” she said, her gaze dropping to her feet. 

“I shouldn’t have interrupted your class and I should’ve been more respectful, this is your place of work. I’m sorry, too.” Kya said softly. 

“Why...why did you come?” Lin said, bringing her head back up to face Kya. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered and the professor was once again hypnotized by them. She couldn’t have looked away even if she wanted to. 

“Well, I looked up your schedule to figure out when this class ended, and since there was an hour and a half between that and mine, I was wondering if you might want to get some coffee with me?” 

“You looked up my schedule?” Lin asked, puzzled. The spark of hope that maybe she hadn’t misread the situation resurfaced. 

“I did…” Kya blushed again. 

“Some could consider that stalking,” Lin said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

“No, no! I wasn’t…” Kya was flustered, and Lin couldn’t help but smile at watching the woman fumble over her words as she tried to recover. “I wanted to thank you...for helping me the other day. I really appreciated it! So I thought I could repay you...with some caffeine?”

“I’d love some caffeine. There’s a great little shop just in town about a ten-minute walk away?”

“That sounds perfect.” 

The pair made small talk on the way to the shop. Kya commented on the beauty of the school, it’s old buildings and the manicured lawns and gardens. Lin shared as much history of The University of Republic City as she could remember. 

They finally reached the shop and Lin pulled the door open for Kya. “After you.”    


Kya walked in and approached the counter. “I’ll have a green tea, please. And whatever she’d like,” Kya said as she moved back and allowed Lin into the counter. 

“Hey Koji, I’ll just have my regular, thanks.” 

“You got it, boss.” The man behind the counter said with a nod and scurried away to prepare the two drinks. 

“You come here often, I take it?” 

“I do like my caffeine,” Lin winked. “I usually stop two-three times a day, depending on the classes I have that day. Koji owns the shop and it’s honestly the best spot around.” 

“She’s just saying that cause I give her a discount,” Koji replied as he placed two cups on the counter and rang up the order. 

“I mean, I can’t say that doesn’t help,” Lin laughed. 

“Well, any friend of Beifong’s is a friend of mine,” the man said. “She’s been a loyal customer since I opened up. The total is five-fifty.” 

“Oh, thank you!” Kya said, rummaging through her ridiculously large tote again until she finally found her wallet. “I’m Kya, by the way! I just started teaching at URC.” 

“Welcome Kya, I hope you’ll come back again.”

“I’m sure I will!” 

And with that the women made their way to a small table at the far end of the shop. Lin sat with her back to the wall, facing the door, and Kya across from her. 

“So,” Kya started, blowing into the steaming liquid. “How long have you been teaching Criminal Justice?” 

“Wow, you really did look into my schedule.” Lin said, causing Kya’s cheeks to turn pink. 

“It’s important to research something you’re interested in,” this time Lin’s cheeks went pink as Kya gave her a definite wink over the mug. 

“Oh? And are you interested, then?” Lin raised an eyebrow suggestively. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. 

“Seems that way. Though I would like to learn a bit more.” 

Lin smiled as she drew her own mug up to her lips and took a gulp. The hot liquid warmed her throat, and she felt her nerves soften slightly. 

“Well, I’ve been teaching for the past twenty years. I’ve been here, at URC, for a little over a decade now. Prior to teaching I was actually a police officer.”

“Really? Why make the switch to academia?”

“My mom was a cop; Chief of Police, actually. I thought I wanted to follow in her footsteps–you know, make her proud. It didn’t work and the force wasn’t for me. I started realizing that we weren’t helping anyone, we were just following a broken system. So, I went back to school and started teaching. At first I went into Public Policy, I thought I could change the world–or at least Republic City–but it was a constant uphill battle. I wrote a book about it and kept studying, eventually that led me to teaching. I know most of the kids I get will probably go into the force, so my goal is that I can change the way they think about the system and the world around them before they enter it. Maybe if I can change enough minds, eventually we’ll change the system from the inside. It seemed worth a shot.”

“That’s really honorable, Lin.” 

“Eh, it’s a pipe dream.” Lin said with a shrug. “Honestly, the kids don’t talk back nearly as much as asshole politicians do, so really I just saved myself the headache. I chose the easy way out.”

“I don’t think you did at all,” Kya said firmly. “What about your mom, what does she think about all this?”

“I’m going to need something a lot stronger than a coffee if you want to talk about my mom,” Lin laughed. 

“Fair enough. Next time we’ll have to do drinks.”

“Next time, then.” Lin said with a smile. “And what about you, Miss Kya? How did you get into teaching?” 

“My dad travelled for work a lot–he actually  _ was  _ a politician. When I was little I got really into performing. I’d put on shows for him when he was home, probably my way of getting attention since I have two brothers. I honestly fell in love with performing. I ran away from home when I was sixteen–also a story for drinks–and travelled the world myself. Everywhere I went I trained with different theatre companies, learned different languages, dialects, accents; breathing techniques; dance styles. I finally made my way back to Republic City to settle down and I had all this knowledge I didn’t know what to do with, so I started teaching. The Voice and Movement teacher is a friend of mine and she went out on maternity leave, so she recommended me to the department head as her temporary replacement.”

“You must have some incredible stories of your travels! I’ve admittedly not travelled nearly as much as I would have liked to have. When I was with my ex, we both worked so much we never really made time for it.” 

And as if she conjured her by mention, the figure of her ex-fiance stepped through the doorway and into the coffee shop. 

“Speak of the fucking devil,” Lin thought to herself, sliding deeper into her seat in a failed attempt at making herself smaller. There went every possibility of not just the department, but all of the faculty talking about her and Kya for the foreseeable future.

“What are you doing?” Kya laughed, “Who is it?” 

“No one, don’t loo-” but it was too late, Kya was already looking back at the doorway at the woman who had entered. And she must have felt the stares at her back, because she turned knowingly and saw Kya looking directly at her, with Lin trying to avoid her gaze altogether. 

“Linny!” the woman called out and walked over to their table. 

“Hi...Tania.” Lin let out through tight lips. 

“Linny, you’re looking radiant as ever.”

“Cut the shit, Tania.” Lin said. 

“There’s no need to be nasty, Lin.” Tania shot back. “Especially in front of new staff. Hi there,” Tania said, turning to Kya. “I’m Tania, I’m the head of the English department. You’re Kya, right? Taking over for Ty in the Theatre department? I’ve seen you around campus a couple of times.”

Tania held out her hand for Kya to shake, which she did.

“Oh! Hello! Yes, I am. I know Ty’s mentioned you a couple of times, didn’t you direct one of the productions she did in the park not too long ago?”

“I did, yes!” Tania was still holding Kya’s hand and Lin could feel her blood boiling. She knew what she was doing. “If you have any productions you want to pursue while you’re here, please be sure to let me know. I’d be happy to help you get something started.”

Tania was a petite woman with raven hair that had only just started turning at the temples, deep, amber eyes, and a fiery personality to match. She caught everyone’s attention with not just her looks, but her charisma. She caught so much attention, in fact, that she had cheated on Lin numerous times throughout the course of their fifteen year relationship. Tania enjoyed being the center of attention, and Lin could tell she was already starting to move in on Kya. God, she hated her. 

Kya pulled her hand away, shocking both Lin and Tania. 

“Well it was really great meeting you, Tania, I’ll be sure to let you know. We were in the middle of a conversation here, however.” 

The other two women were left speechless. Tania had never been so clearly rejected, and Lin had never seen anyone reject her. No one said anything for nearly a minute until finally Koji called Tania from the counter.

“I’ve got the regular here for you, Tania.” 

“Thank you, Koji.” Tania said, but the friendly tone she’d entered with was long gone. “Well, Kya, I’m sure I’ll see you around. Lin.” 

Lin held her mug up to her ex and cheered her away. She waited until Tania had paid and left before breaking out into the laughter sitting in her throat. 

“I’ve never seen her so angry before, that was brilliant.” 

“She has a reputation that precedes her,” Kya said, which caused Lin to laugh harder. “Why are you laughing?”

“She’s my ex, Kya. We were together for too long. If anyone knows her reputation, and what that woman is capable of, it’s me.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Kya exclaimed. “Oh my G–and she...so blatantly, right in front of you, too?” 

“Oh yeah, she doesn’t give a shit. She’s something else, I don’t know how I let it go on for as long as it did…” Lin shook her head. “Enough about her, though. I think we need to get you back in time for class.” 

Kya looked at her watch, “Oh damn, is it nearly four already?”

“Unfortunately it is,” Lin said standing up and finishing the remaining contents of her mug. “We should get going.” 

Kya stood and followed Lin out. They chatted again on their way back, but this time they walked closer together so that their arms and shoulders occasionally brushed, their pinkies just slightly parted. 

They walked like that all the way back through the campus, across the quad, until finally reaching the Kyoshi Performing Arts Center. 

“Well, this is me.” Kya said, motioning at the building with an awkward laugh. 

“Thank you, Kya, for the coffee. I had a really great time with you.” 

“Thanks for agreeing to join me, Lin. I had a great time with you, too.” 

The pair stood awkwardly staring at each other. 

“I should get going, you have a class to teach. But drinks, soon?”

“How’s Thursday, if you can wait until I get done at 6 we can leave from here?”

“I can wait.” Lin said with a smile. 

“Great. It’s a date, then.”

“Perfect.” 

They stood again, just staring for a few seconds longer.

“I should get inside…”

“Yes, sorry, go, go. Teach!” Lin said and she turned around to walk away. 

“Lin?” Kya said behind her, and the professor spun back around. 

“Yes?” But before she could say, or see, or think, Kya’s lips were on hers. The kiss was soft and brief, but in that moment, Lin could feel her entire body set ablaze. 

Kya pulled away. “I’ll see you on Thursday!” And ran into the building, leaving Lin alone outside to process what had just happened. Lin looked around, but didn’t see any students she knew, nor staff, for that matter. 

“Bummer,” she thought. “If they’re going to talk, they may as well have something worth talking about.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This is my first AU and it's been so fun! I've honestly thought about continuing it and started writing the next chapter already, so I'll leave it open as a multi-chapter for now.
> 
> 2\. I honestly used this as a distraction because I was having the worst writer's block in trying to continue The Person Falling Here is Me. I do plan to finish that fic, I just needed something to get the juices flowing.
> 
> 3\. I put a lot of effort into this and the continuing chapter, so we'll see how much of the Kyalin week I get through lol. The others will likely be one-shots.


	2. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 2: Supportive Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya go out for drinks and get to know each other.

Lin examined herself in the mirror of the bathroom. Though she wasn’t one to focus too much on her appearance, she knew she was a generally attractive woman. She had strong features: high cheekbones and a defined jawline; plump lips that she was lucky were naturally rosy, as she never painted them; and large, green eyes with long lashes. She’d let her short, wavy hair naturally fade into a dark grey and it suited her well enough. She was tall and lean, something she maintained by regularly exercising — the one aspect of being a police officer she continued after turning in her badge. 

For their date, Lin wore a silk, emerald button-down blouse and high-waisted black slacks, with her signature tweed blazer. It wasn’t far off from her regular day-to-day outfits, but she knew the blouse always brought out her eyes. It was her own subtle way of dressing up what she believed to be her own best feature. 

She gave herself one more look over and left the bathroom, returning to her office. Unfortunately, when she opened the door, she found her ex sitting at her desk waiting for her. 

She wore a ribbed red turtleneck, a tight, black skirt that fell just above the knee. She sat in Lin’s chair, milky bare legs exposed and crossed, and her ankle rolled the patent leather, red soled stiletto as if it were waving. 

“You know how much I love that blouse on you, Linny” Tania rasped as the professor stood in the doorway, annoyance already creeping across her face. “It really does bring out your eyes.” A wink followed.

Lin groaned, “What do you want, Tania?” 

The woman uncrossed her legs, running her skirt up higher on her thigh. Lin quickly averted her eyes and stared at her own office wall, adorned with her various diplomas and art. 

“What, can’t a girl come see her old friend just to say hello?” Tania stood from the chair and walked slowly toward Lin. 

“We’re not friends, Tania.” She could feel her anger rising. This was so typical, Tania was jealous. She was jealous Kya had rejected her and she was jealous Lin could move on. Lin knew what she was doing and frankly was not in the mood to entertain her. “You should leave.” 

Tania stopped just in front of Lin, she was a whole head shorter. Her rouged lips pursed in a pout. “Now Linny, that’s not very nice. Think of all the memories we have together…” The petite woman ran her hands down along the collar of the tweed jacket and tugged Lin forward, but Lin caught her by the wrists firmly and stopped her. 

“I’m not doing this with you again, Tania. You need to leave.” 

Tania’s honey eyes turned a dark gold with anger. “What so you can go fuck that hippie bitch?” She spit the last word with contempt.

Lin’s blood went hot, but she couldn’t give in, it’s what she wanted: an argument. And Lin refused to ever give Tania what she wanted ever again, sex or otherwise. 

“Tania, what I do and who I do it with isn’t any of your concern anymore. You chose what you wanted a long time ago, and I moved on. I need you to please leave my office. Now.” She never raised her voice, but the statement was firm. She shifted her weight to open the space between them and the door.

Tania huffed and then quickly composed herself. She began motioning towards the door and then stopped, turning just within the frame. 

“Wait until she sees the lace bra I gave you to wear beneath it. She won’t be able to keep her hands off you. I know I couldn’t.”

Lin felt the heat rise through her face and up to her ears.

“Thought so,” Tania said, brow lifted in a knowing look. She blew Lin a kiss and walked out of the office, leaving the blushing woman to just watch her hips swinging as she sauntered away. 

Lin took a deep breath and slowly exhaled and cursed. “Fucking bitch,” she thought to herself. She hated that despite everything, Tania could still have an effect on her and her mood. But she was determined not to let her win. She would still have a great time with Kya, Tania be damned. 

Lin grabbed the glass of water she had on her desk and drank it slowly, looking out the window. She needed to calm her nerves, the kiss still lingered on her lips and she was anxious to see Kya again. The nerves and excitement swirled with the frustration of having to deal with Tania and Lin felt restless. She needed it to be six so they could just get the evening started. 

“Knock, knock?” A familiar voice came from the door and Lin all but screamed, startled, and whipped around spilling water everywhere. 

Kya laughed, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

Lin felt the water penetrate her chest through her blouse. “Goddammit,” she said as she pulled the material away from her body so that it wouldn’t stick. 

Kya ran toward her shuffling through her bag until she pulled out a pack of tissues. “Oh no, I’m so sorry.” She pulled one out and pressed it against the shirt and into Lin’s chest, causing her to gasp. She could feel Kya’s warm hands on the cold, wet material against her skin and she felt herself stir. Kya dabbed the tissues into the shirt, moving up and down along Lin’s sternum, softly grazing her breasts and causing a small shiver to run down her spine. “I’m so, so sorry” Kya said again. 

“It’s fine,” Lin said, pulling herself away before she combusted right then and there. “Luckily it was just water, it’ll dry.” 

Lin looked down at her watch, it was 5:45. “You’re early?” 

“Eh, it’s a Thursday. I didn’t think anyone would complain if I ended class a little early? Besides, I had this date with this great woman I couldn’t wait to kiss again.” 

Lin gave a shy smile in reply. She was sure her face likely hadn’t lost its color since Tania’s comment, but it was surely the color of beets by now. 

Kya moved in slowly, until their noses were just inches apart—she was closer in height to Lin than her ex was. Lin closed the space between them and met her lips to Kya’s. The kiss was slow and deliberate. Their mouths moved softly against each other, exploring. It took Lin’s breath away and after a few seconds she moved back, inhaling deeply. 

“Hi,” she said in a whisper.

“Hello,” Kya replied. “Are you ready to go?” 

“Yes! Where are we going?” 

“I wanted to bring you to my favorite spots, but it’s downtown. Are you OK if I drive us and then I’ll bring you back later tonight?”

“Works for me.” 

The women made their way to the faculty parking lot and Kya led Lin toward a beaten-up, blue station wagon. “She gets me from point A to point B,” Kya said, opening the door to the driver’s side and getting in. Lin got in on the passenger’s side. The smell of salt water and coconut oil swelled. 

“It smells like the beach in here,” Lin noted. 

“I love the ocean. I feel most at peace when I’m near water. I actually grew up across the river on Air Temple Island and my mother’s from a small fisherman’s village in the south. So I guess it’s in the genes. Do you like the beach?”

“I like my feet planted on the ground. ” Lin said firmly. “Besides...I never learned how to swim.” Lin’s voice went faint as she said it, embarrassed. 

“Really? Well we’ll have to change that,” Kya said, looking behind them as she pulled out of her parking space. “I’m a great teacher.” She gave Lin a wink that shot goosebumps down the woman’s arms, shifted the gear into drive and the pair was off. 

The women were mostly silent as they drove downtown, letting the sounds of the radio playing fill the car. Lin watched the buildings slowly come to life with light pass them by. As she mostly stuck to her little neighborhood uptown, she was always happy to be reminded of how beautiful Republic City was with all its high-rises and sparkle.

Kya turned down a street and slowed down, “Keep your eyes peeled for a spot,” she said as she craned her neck to see if anything was available. They made their way around two more streets before they found something other than the empty space for a fire hydrant. Kya parallel parked and the women got out of the car. “It’s just around the block, actually, so that wasn’t too bad.” Kya said and Lin followed her down the street, around the corner, and back up the following avenue. They reached a staircase that led down into what could have easily been someone’s apartment, there were no signs or indication that they had reached a bar.

“Aren’t we going to a bar?” Lin asked. 

“Yes, it’s an old speakeasy. Most people don’t know it’s here,” Kya said, walking down the stairs. “What, did you think I was taking you to my apartment instead?” 

Lin blushed and Kya laughed as she knocked on the door. A metal plate slid across, revealing two dark eyes. The figure grunted and quickly shut the plate, the sound of locks coming undone could be heard on the other side. 

“Hey Kya,” a rough voice said from inside the now dark and open doorway. “Come on in.” 

Kya grabbed Lin by the hand and led her into the dark hallway, the smell of cigarettes and vodka swam around her. She couldn’t see the source of the voice, as the only light was a single bulb hanging at the back of the hall guiding them forward. Lin squinted, trying to adjust her eyes, the scents swelled making her light headed. She tightened her grip on Kya’s hand, trying to sturdy herself and Kya squeezed it back, “It’s a little disorienting when you first come in, I swear it’s better once you’re inside.” The pair walked hand-in-hand toward the lightbulb, and when they finally reached it, Lin realized that it was a landing overlooking a lower room. 

Two spiral staircases on either side of the landing brought them down to a vast, dimly lit hall, with a long bar along the far left wall and a small, empty stage at the back. The rest of the room was full of tables and booths to the far right, some occupied with patrons. A thick layer of smoke hovered above and misted the lights, making the room appear darker than probably intended and the steady beat of a bass vibrated the floor. Lin looked around, eyes wide, taking it all in as they made their way down the stairs and to the bar. 

“Hey Kya,” a bartender said as she made her way over to the women, wiping a glass dry. She was short and fit with both arms covered in tattoos. Her long, black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her lips painted a bright red and a bold black line winged off her brown eyes. She wore a black v-neck and tight, skinny jeans. “I haven’t seen you in awhile, where have you been hiding?” 

“I got a job up at URC, it’s been eating up my time.” 

“Is that the only thing eating up your time?” The woman said suggestively, raising an eyebrow at Lin and checking her out from head to toe. Lin could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. 

“Camila, behave!” Kya said with a chuckle. She grabbed Lin’s arm and pulled her in closer toward the bar. “Camila, this is Lin, she’s a professor at URC. Lin, this is one of my oldest and dearest pains in the ass, Camila.”    


“A pleasure to meet you, Lin” Camila said, wiping her hand on the towel before stretching it across the bar.    


“It’s great to meet you as well,” Lin replied. “This is a really great space.”   


“Thanks! It’s taken us a bit to build up our clientele, but we have a steady stream of regulars like our Kya here. What can I get you ladies to drink?” 

“What do you recommend?” Lin asked, eyes darting across the row of bottles on the shelves behind Camila. 

“Oh, Camila is a master mixer. Cam, why don’t you surprise us with whatever your latest special is? I’m going to go find a nice quiet booth.” 

“Sounds good, ladies.” The bartender said, pulling out two glasses as they walked across the room toward the booths. They made their way to an empty one and slid in on either side, so that they could face each other. 

“I so rarely come downtown, I had no idea this was here.”

“It’s a local favorite for those of us in the area. Cam and I were roommates when I first moved back to Republic City. She knows the owner, before this place opened she was working at some upscale restaurant making cocktails for heiresses or something equally ridiculous. She took a big risk and a paycut to come here, but it’s really paid off. Besides, she’s a lot happier than she was working uptown. Nothing exciting happens uptown.”

Lin furrowed her brows, “I live uptown.” She said defensively. 

“Oh!,” Kya fumbled over her words again, same as she had at the coffee shop and it took everything Lin had not to crack a smile. “I didn’t mean...I just meant...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Lin finally smiled, “You’re fine, you’re not wrong. I like it uptown because it’s quiet. Great place to live, not so great in the night life department.” 

Kya exhaled. “Do you just like seeing me suffer?”

“It is pretty cute.” Lin said, dropping her smile into a smirk that Kya matched.

“Here you are, ladies,” Camila said, interrupting their stares by placing two frozen glasses with a purple liquid inside in front of them. “My newest invention: Lavender Ladies.” 

“What’s in it?” Lin asked, picking up her glass to smell the drink. 

“Try it,” Camila said, avoiding the question. 

“Cheers,” Kya lifted her glass into the air toward Lin, who followed suit and tapped her glass into it and took a sip. The taste of lavender swelled with hints of lemon, berries, and even some bubbles tickled her nose. 

“This is delicious, what’s in it?” Lin asked again.

“She’ll never say,” Kya replied as Camila stood there looking very proud of herself. “It’s how she keeps everyone coming back for more, she never reveals the recipes of her drinks so you have to come get them from her.”

“Well that’s a pretty good business model,” Lin said and took another sip of her drink. 

“It’s worked well so far,” Camila said with a laugh and walked back to the bar. “You ladies let me know if you want another!” The bartender left the table and the two women with their drinks. 

“So,” Kya said when Camila was finally out of earshot.    


“So,” Lin repeated back.    


“Now that you have something stronger than coffee in your system, how’d your mom handle you leaving the force?”

Lin burst into laughter, “Wow, first date and you’re already diving into family trauma?”

“Well, it’s date two if you count coffee.” Kya raised her eyebrow and brought the glass to her lips, which caused Lin to roll her eyes and shake her head.

The former police officer took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically. “So my relationship with my mother is...complicated. She raised us on our own,”

“Us? Do you have siblings?”

“Yeah, a half-sister, Su. We don’t really talk much either.”

Kya brought her arm up so that her elbow rested on the table and her chin rested in her palm. “Oh my, tell me everything!” 

Lin shook her head again and laughed, “It’s really not that exciting as far as family drama goes, honestly. Prepared to be royally disappointed.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that, please continue.”

“Ok,” Lin said, sighing again. “So, I think I mentioned my mom was Chief of Police for awhile, right?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, so when you’re Chief, or every stage leading up to there, you work...a lot. My mom was raised in a really strict home, so when Su and I came along she’d always say she wanted us to have freedom. Well, freedom meant that we were completely unsupervised. I basically raised us both because she wasn’t really around. I had to make sure Su ate, did her homework, brushed her teeth. I tried to give us structure in an environment where we had none.”

“You were a child raising another child.”

“In essence. I realize now how much my mom didn’t care that I did any of it. I don’t even think she understands how much I did to keep the house together. I think part of me really wanted her to just appreciate me, so I thought maybe following in her footsteps would help, but I was wrong. She honestly didn’t care one way or the other what I did or do. She retired after I joined and moved west. I actually haven’t seen her in twenty years. Like I said, she doesn’t really care.”

“Oh Lin,” Kya said, sliding over so she could be closer to the professor and placed a hand on her knee. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Lin said, taking a larger swig of her drink.

“What about Su?”

“Oh, right, that little shit-head.” Lin chuckled, but it wasn’t amusement in her tone. “So of course when I started working as a beat cop it meant neither my mom nor I were around for Su and she fell into a really bad crowd. She’s eight years younger than me, so it was really hard cause she was just hitting those teenage years–you know, drinking, smoking, shoplifting, all that. I got a call once for a theft and when I chased the kids down, Su was one of them. My mom made it disappear and sent her to go live with my grandparents. She came back a couple of times to visit, but we always ended up fighting. She got married about twenty years ago and I haven’t seen her since. I get a Christmas card every year from her and her five brats and that’s how I know they’re alive. We honestly all just do our own thing and that’s about it.” Lin shrugged. “See, not nearly as exciting as it could be.”

“Do you have a relationship with your dad at all?” 

“Ha!” Lin nearly spit her fresh sip out. “To top it all off, the bitch never told me who he was. She refuses to, so no. It’s just my careless mom, my delinquent sister, and me.” 

Kya felt awkward, the entire mood of their evening had shifted. “I’m sorry, Lin.” 

“It is what is, it’s not your fault. My family was shit before I met you, but I told you I’d need a drink to cover it. I think I’ll take Camila up on that second round.” Lin waved her hand and caught the bartender’s attention. She swung her finger around motioning for a second round, which the bartender confirmed with a nod. 

Lin threw back the remainder of the glass. 

“Alright, your turn.” She said, turning to face Kya who was now significantly closer than before. “What’s your childhood trauma that sent you running away from home at sixteen?” 

Kya laughed, cleared her throat and took a swig. “I fell in love with a girl.”

“And you chased her around the world?” 

“If only it were that romantic.” Kya laughed. “There was this girl my brother’s and I grew up with. She was the daughter of another politician and our families would summer in Ember Island together, yatta yatta.”

“Oh, you would  _ summer  _ there?” 

“Shut up.” Kya rolled her eyes, but her face flushed with embarrassment and Lin laughed. “I know, it’s horribly pretentious.”

“And privileged.”

“That too. I don’t summer anywhere anymore, if it makes you feel better.”

“Only a little.” 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Kya said, “My youngest brother, she and I were always really close. She’s a year younger than me, and he’s a year younger than her, so we were a trio growing up. Then right around thirteen-fourteen she and I got  _ closer _ . You know, sitting next to someone so your legs touch, or letting your hand linger on their arm a little too long. When we’d have sleepovers we’d end up cuddling, pretending it was too cold to be apart. After two years of this, one night I finally went for it and kissed her. We opened up about our feelings for each other and we did more than just cuddling that night.”

“Saucy sixteen year-old Kya.” Lin said with a laugh. She could feel the alcohol’s effects already and she eased into the booth.    


“Yeah well, it didn’t last. She freaked out and was convinced her parents would send her back to their homelands to a military school.”

“So what happened?”

“This is where it gets...interesting. She started dating my brother."

“You’re kidding?” 

“I wish I were...see, the Beifongs aren’t the only ones with their own family drama. I was so heartbroken and betrayed, I didn’t know what to do. My brother had no idea about what had happened between us, he genuinely really liked her. And I couldn’t tell him without outing her to everyone, and breaking his heart. So I ran away.”

“That seems a bit...drastic?”

Kya burst into laughter. “Absolutely. But I was sixteen and already had a flair for the dramatic.”

“That sounds like an understatement,” Lin said with a laugh. “Where is she now?”

“Oh, ha! The kicker of all this is they got married.” Kya took a large swig of her own drink. 

“You’re kidding?” Lin was shocked. 

“Not even a little. They got married and have four kids.”

“And you never told him?”

“Nope. I always planned on doing it if they ever broke up. You know, have a laugh about it over drinks...but that never happened, so at this rate I’ll probably take it to my grave.” 

“Wow...what are family gatherings like? How do you feel about it?”

“Well, it took me years before I even came back to visit because I just couldn’t deal with it. By the time I stopped caring, I had gotten a taste for travel and then thought of coming back just seemed like a bore. It did put a strain on my relationship with everyone, because no one understood why I left. Then my dad died and it just felt like it was time to move back and settle somewhere permanent for the first time in my adult life. By then there had been other women, other loves, so seeing them together doesn’t bother me. If anything, I just hope they truly are happy. Maybe it really was a fluke, and for his sake and the kids, I hope that’s true.”

“How is she? When you do see her?” Lin asked, pressing in. Her mind was reeling with the story. 

“She acts as if nothing ever happened. She’ll talk about our childhood in terms of those shared memories of the group.” 

“Wow.” Lin stared past Kya, her mind racing. “And I thought my family was bad, but that’s...rough.” 

Kya smiled, “It’s not too bad now, luckily.” 

“When did your dad pass?” Lin asked softly.

“Oh, I was in my mid-thirties when he died, so about fifteen years ago now.” Kya said with a wave of her hand. “It just made me realize I did miss my family, so I came back. I found an ad for a roommate and that’s how I met Cam and here we are!” 

“And here we are,” Lin repeated, raising her glass, which Kya met with her own. The women respectively drank and rested the glasses back on the table, their eyes never parting. Kya slid in further, closing the distance between them on the booth. Lin felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat as Kya’s hand touched her knee and slowly slid up her thigh just as her lips caught Lin’s mouth. Kya pressed further into Lin so that her back hit the booth. Lin’s hands came up as one found Kya’s arm, the other the back of her neck. 

Lin held Kya against her, their mouths briefly parting and coming back together. Kya brushed her tongue across Lin’s lower lip before sucking on it softly, which elicited a moan from the professor. Kya’s hand rested at the top of Lin’s thigh, her fingers pressing into her inner thigh just inches from where Lin wanted them. 

Kya pulled back, leaving Lin’s lips slightly parted, her eyes jolting open at the loss of contact. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Kya asked and Lin felt her heart begin to race. The short answer was “yes”, but she wasn’t one to sleep with the person she was seeing so soon. She thought back on her relationship with Tania – they’d moved so quickly through every stage before getting to know each other and that had ended so poorly. She wanted to take her time now with Kya.

The hesitation to answer made Kya draw her hand away from Lin’s thigh, which was quickly replaced by a cool rush of air against the fleeting warmth and Lin shivered. “Sorry, we don’t have to...if you don’t want to...I didn’t mean to rush you.” 

Lin blushed, embarrassed, and looked down at the empty space now between them in the booth. “No...it’s not that I don’t want to,” Lin looked up into Kya’s eyes, which had clouded with lust and lighting to a darker blue. “I just don’t want to rush this...us? I really like you, Kya, but if you’re ok with it, I’d like to spend a little more time getting to know you before we…” She felt so hot, she was sure her whole head was red and she looked back down. 

“Hey,” Kya said, moving back in and placing her hand just under Lin’s chin so that as she directed her face up she could move in closer to kiss her reassuringly. “That’s perfectly ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I like you too, Professor Lin Beifong. I’d also like to get to know you more before anything else happens.” 

“Great,” Lin said before pressing forward and kissing Kya. “What’s your limit before you can’t drive?” 

“I’ve hit mine, but if you want one more, go for it.”

“Thank you,” Lin said with a laugh and looked over at the bar to catch Camila’s attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, supportive siblings is a stretch, but I'm like Kya supported her brother by...running away and letting him marry his gf? Whatever, I'm rolling with it, lmao.


	3. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 3: Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin wakes up with a hangover and invites Kya over for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to see how many of these I can do, but I'm trying to align each chapter to a prompt now for Kyalin week. This also means I need to deliver a chapter a day...so we shall see. The next one may be shorter than the 4-5K word mark I've been establishing.

Lin slammed her hand down on the alarm and groaned, lifting her head from the pillow slightly only to find the light from her windows assaulting. Lin clenched her eyes shut and let out another groan. 

“Fuck.” 

It had easily been decades since she’d last had a proper hangover, but here she was in bed with a splitting headache and parched mouth at fifty-two. She had seriously underestimated the Lavender Ladies the night before, and while Kya stopped at two, she’d foolishly gone on to have two more. The fourth one really snuck up on her and by the time they left the bar, there was no way Lin was going to sober up between downtown and the campus to be able to drive home. 

The blurry memory of Kya assisting her up the stairs and into her own brownstone came flooding back and Lin let out a third groan. 

“No…” she said as she rolled onto her back and covered her face with her hands. “No, no, no.” 

The worst part of it all, she couldn’t even remember the whole evening after the last drink. It was just a series of scenes in her mind, as if a dream. She had no idea if she had said or done anything foolish or inappropriate. God, she hated herself. 

Lin turned her head and looked at the clock again. She had to get up and get going. She had a department meeting she could not miss and then her office hours, where she was sure she’d have students coming in wanting to review the exam. 

She cursed herself one more time for her foolish behavior on a school night and then finally sat up in bed. It was only as the blankets fell and the cool air hit her chest that she realized she was wearing nothing but her underwear. Lin took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember if she had undressed before or after Kya had left her in her home, but she honestly couldn’t say. She could feel her panic setting in – why on Earth would Kya, or anyone, want to be with someone who can’t hold their liquor and promptly strips?

Lin shook her head to clear it of the anxieties, but all it did was exacerbate the pain. She stood up slowly, making sure the motion wouldn’t set off her empty stomach. Once she was certain she wasn’t going to need to lean over porcelain, she grabbed her robe and made her way down to her kitchen. Once there, she promptly made her herself some toast while she chugged glass after glass of water and threw back two little pills and hoped they’d kick in soon.

From there, she went back upstairs and took a quick shower. She was running late on a good day, and she still had to call a taxi to take her back down to campus. With some moose in her hair, concealer spread under her eyes, and a loose sweater, Lin looked at her pitiful reflection and conceded to the fact that this was as good as it was going to get for the day. She just hoped no one would pay her too much attention. 

She made her way back downstairs and was about to call the cab company when her doorbell rang. 

“Who the hell…” Lin whispered to herself as she made her way over to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Kya standing on the other side. 

“Kya?” Lin said as she opened the door. 

“Good morning! How are you feeling today?”

“A little worse for wear...what are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember?”

Lin could feel her panic accelerating. She most certainly did not remember. 

“Last night, when I was driving you home, you kept saying that you had your big meeting today and I couldn’t let you be late since I got you drunk. Though, I’d argue you did that to yourself...I didn’t think I’d win the battle.” 

Lin chuckled, lifting her right hand up to her face, shielding her eyes in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry...I swear I never drink like that.” 

“Oh, I know. You told me you never do this about a dozen times last night.” Kya laughed. “I should’ve warned you, Cam’s drinks, while delicious are very potent. What is it they say, if you can’t taste the alcohol that’s when they’re dangerous?”

“Something like that.”

“Anyway, I’m here to get you to your meeting! And I brought you this,” Kya said, handing her a large to-go mug from Koji’s cafe along with a paper bag. “I stopped in and asked him to give me a large of whatever your regular is, I thought you might need it. The bag has a muffin...I hope you like blueberry?” 

“Blueberry is great, thank you so much.” 

Lin’s heart swelled at the gesture, so rarely had anyone ever gone out of their way like this for her. She could feel a wave of relief washing over her that she hadn’t completely ruined the night. 

“Shall we get going?” Kya asked, pointing back at the car pulled into Lin’s small driveway. 

“Yes, let’s go!” 

The women made their way to the car and drove in silence. Lin took large gulps of her coffee between yawns. She’d only been awake for an hour, but she already knew it was going to be a long day. Her entire being felt tired. 

“Thank you, by the way, for getting me home last night. I am so sorry for...anything I may have done or said…”

“Do you really not remember the rest of the night?”

Lin paused before whispering, “No.” The dread raised bile to the back of her throat and she tried to wash it away with another sip of coffee. “Was I...that bad?” 

“No, honestly, you were really funny.”

Lin was shocked. “Me? Funny?” 

“Yes.” Kya said, quickly pulling her eyes off the road to give her a firm nod. “I mean, you’re honestly funny anyway, but you kept saying how great you felt and how you never do this and how you want to be cool like Camila and get a tattoo.”

“No. God,” Lin said, dropping her face into her hand. “I didn’t?”

“Oh yeah. At first you said you were going to get a herd of pigs, but then it was eagles? And then you just married the two and landed on one big flying boar.”

Lin shook her head. “Lord.” 

“And that was before the stripping.”

Lin’s heart dropped, there it was. 

Kya could feel Lin tense next to her. “Oh, no, it’s fine you didn’t get totally naked.” 

“Oh, good, great. At least I was only partially nude!” Lin said in a snarky tone, pulling the muffin out of the bag and taking a large bite. 

Kya couldn’t help but laugh. “I got you into your house and then up the stairs to your bedroom. You went into the bathroom and swore you were OK to brush your teeth, so I waited for you...just in case. When you came back out you had no pants on and were unbuttoning your shirt. I got you into bed before you took anything else off and left.”

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with all that.” Lin said, mortified. She couldn’t even look in Kya’s direction, she just stared at her half bitten muffin. 

“Lin, it’s fine, honestly.” Kya said, reaching her arm across the center console so that it rested on Lin’s knee. “Besides, I wouldn’t have gotten to see that lace bra otherwise, so it wasn’t entirely terrible.”

Lin closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. “Can you unlock the doors? I’m just going to hurl myself out of this car now.” 

“No! Stop it! I mean it! You have an incredible figure.” 

Lin’s heart raced, she wasn’t good at taking compliments and that coupled with the fact that Kya had gone out of her way to get her breakfast had her feeling a way she’d never quite felt. She could feel her heart almost expanding with the sensation. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly before taking another bite of her muffin and turning to face the window to process her own emotions. 

Kya pulled into the parking lot of the school and set her car in park. 

“Honestly, Kya, thank you so much for the ride, and for breakfast, and the coffee.”

“Of course, I hope it helps with the hangover.”

“Can you tell it’s that bad?”

“You just look a little tired, that’s all.”

Lin exhaled, “Ok, good.” 

“I hope you have a great day.” 

“It’s going to be very long. I’m already looking forward to going back to sleep,” Lin said with a chuckle. “But thank you, really, for everything.”

“It was my pleasure.” Kya said with a soft smile. 

The two sat there for a moment silently staring at each other. 

“I should get going…” Lin said. 

“Righ, your meeting.” 

Lin collected her purse, the empty paper bag, and her cup. “Right, ok…” Lin said, looking back at Kya. She could feel her heart in her ears again. Everything about Kya made her feel a kind of giddy warmth that she didn’t want to leave. 

Kya finally moved in, grabbing Lin by the sweater and gently pulling her close for a kiss. 

“You should really get going, I don’t want to make you late.” Kya said, pulling away only to move back in for another kiss. 

“You sure?” Lin said, pressing in again. 

“Don’t tempt me, Professor Beifong.” Kya said and fully pulled away. “Go! I left my number on your kitchen table last night. If you’re not too tired, give me a call later.” 

Lin felt her cheeks get hot at the new mention of the prior evening, but was relieved to feel the cool air from outside hit her as she opened the door. “I won’t be.” 

* * *

  
  


The meeting came and went and Lin was grateful no one asked her too many questions, which meant she could mostly fly under the radar. Once over, she promptly beelined to her office to prepare for any students who may stop by for office hours. Again, luckily, it was only two. 

Lin yawned as she watched the clock hit 1 pm, marking the end of her day at the University. She organized her desk when a knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. 

“So,” the woman said in a serious tone. It was Professor Cruz, a political science teacher and one of Lin’s best friends. “What’s this rumor about you fucking the new theatre temp and why am I hearing it from Marcella Dawson in the English department?” 

Lin groaned, her headache promptly reappearing. “Hi, Cruz.” 

“Do not ‘Hi Cruz’ me! Spill.” 

Beifong chuckled, “Well for starters, I haven’t fucked anyone.”

“That’s not what the English department is saying.”

“Well the English department is run by a spiteful bitch who was horribly rejected by Kya – that’s her name, by the way – and now she’s spreading rumors.”

“Stop! Get out!” Cruz said, entering the office and sitting in one of the chairs in front of Beifong’s desk. “Ok, we are going to lunch, and you’re telling me everything. Now. Get up.”

“Cruz, no, please. I’m so tired.”

“Well you should have thought about that before you decided to not inform me that you were seeing someone. Up, up. Let’s go.”

Lin growled and took another two pills before dragging herself from her desk and following her friend out the building and into town. They arrived at their local favorite, were seated and Cruz pressed further. 

“Ok, so how’d we meet?”

Beifong told her the story of how she met Kya, of the coffee and Tania’s rejection. 

“I _wish_ I could have been there to see Princess’ face when Kya turned her down. It must have been priceless.”

“It was better than you could’ve imagined.” 

“I genuinely don’t understand how... _why_ you were with her for so long. She’s awful, Beifong.”

“I know, I know, it was–”

“Complicated, blah blah, you say that every time.” 

Lin hated talking about Tania more than she hated talking about her own mother. “Whatever, I’m not with her anymore, so anyway, Kya…” 

Lin continued and told her friend about their night out, the bar, and the drunken stupor.

“Girl, we’re not twenty anymore, what were you doing drinking like that?” 

“They snuck up on me! It wasn’t intentional!” The professor tried to defend herself, but it was useless. “The bartender mixed them so well, you couldn’t even taste it.”

“Sounds like a great place, you know now you have to take me.” 

“I will! If I can remember how to get there. You’d like the bartender, too.”

“Oh? Well why didn’t we start there?”

“Are you still seeing that one guy?”

“Lee? No. We ended it this weekend.”

“Well now who's been holding out on whom?!” Beifong said to her friend with a laugh. 

The women continued chatting over lunch and made their way back to the campus. Lin finally got in her own car and rested her head against the steering wheel. The exhaustion fully setting in now that her day was nearly done. “You just have to drive home, Beifong.” She said reassuringly to herself. “Just get home, and then you can take a nap.” 

Lin started the ignition, pulled out of the parking lot and made the drive home. Upon entering her house, she promptly kicked off her shoes before falling onto her couch and immediately passing out. When she finally woke up, the sky had turned dark. She looked around groggily for the clock and saw it was nearly ten. Lin stretched and made her way to the kitchen to get some water before heading off to bed when something on the table caught her eye: Kya’s number. In her exhaustion, she had completely forgotten. She looked back at her clock and assessed whether or not it was too late to call. She took the paper and her glass of water up with her to her room and placed them on her night table as she got ready for bed. 

“Fuck it.” She thought to herself as she got into the bed and picked up her phone, dialing the numbers. 

“Hello?” Kya’s voice said on the other end after a few rings. 

“Hey, Kya, it’s me...Lin” she said awkwardly. 

“Hey! I thought you might have fallen asleep on me.” 

“You’re not entirely wrong,” Lin chuckled. “I just woke up from a very necessary nap. I hope I’m not waking you?”

“No, no, not at all. I was just reading.”

“What are you reading?” 

“It’s a script for a play a friend of mine is workshopping. It’s a coming-of-age story of a young queer protagnaist trying to find themself in a small town with small minded people. It’s really powerful.”

“It sounds it!” 

The women talked for a few hours about other plays, films, and music they enjoyed – realizing they had more in common than not. 

“Lin, I hate to end this cause I’m so enjoying it, but I’m actually getting really tired. I think I may need to go get some sleep.”

“Of course, of course. You were up early this morning getting me to work, you must be exhausted.” 

“I was happy to do it if it meant seeing you even for a little while.”

Lin was silently smiling as she held the phone to her ear. Relieved that for once Kya couldn’t see her blushing. 

“I was really happy to see you, too. I really enjoy spending time with you.” 

“Likewise!” Kya said on the other end, a smile also spread from ear to ear.

Lin took a deep breath before proceeding.

“Kya?”

“Yes, Lin?”

“Are you free tomorrow evening?”

“I am.”

“Would you like to come over for dinner? I’ll cook.” 

“I never pass up a home cooked meal. I’d love to.”

“Perfect - say 7?”

“I’ll be there at 7.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you then!”

“I look forward to it. Have a goodnight, Lin.”

“Goodnight, Kya.”

The women hung up, but despite her earlier exhaustion, Lin was now too excited. She tossed and turned for two hours thinking of the perfect meal before finally falling asleep. 

* * *

Lin spent the morning cleaning her house preparing herself for Kya’s arrival. Now that that was done, she made a list and headed out to get her necessary groceries. From there, she drove over to her local liquor store to pick up wine. She was making her way through the whites when an unwelcome, but familiar voice called out, “Linny?” 

Lin ignored it, hoping that if she pretended not to hear her, the voice would actually disappear. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. The second time it came closer, “Linny! It is you!” 

Lin rolled her eyes at the rack of bottles and inhaled deeply before turning to face the source. 

“Hi Tania.” Lin said, clutching at the bottle in her hands. 

“Oh, that’s a nice bottle. Are you entertaining a certain theatre adjunct tonight?”

“It was nice seeing you Tania,” Lin said and turned back to the selections.

“Don’t be mean, Lin, she won’t like you if you’re sour.” 

“Fuck off. How’s that for sour?”

Tania placed her hand on Lin’s arm and slid it down until her fingers grazed over Lin’s hand. Tania pushed it, guiding the bottle back to the shelf. “That one’s nice,” she said, pulling Lin’s hand away from the bottle once it was safely placed. “But this one,” Tania grabbed a bottle on the top shelf. “This one’s the best.” 

Lin took the bottle from Tania’s hands and examined it. She knew she was right, it was a good, imported vintage with a great color and high price tag. 

“Thanks, Tania.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard. What are you making? Your chicken or the salmon?”

“Salmon.”

“Excellent choice. I miss your cooking, among other things.” Tania said and slid a finger across Lin’s shoulder and down her spine to her lower back, eliciting a slight shudder. Lin cursed herself and the pleased look that moved across Tania’s face. 

“Enjoy.” The petite brunette said with a wink before turning and leaving Lin still in the aisle holding the wine. 

Lin was furious, but there was nothing she could do standing in the liquor store. She had never hit anyone, but in that moment she wanted to slap Tania square across the face to wipe the smirk off of it. She hated herself for reacting to her, but then again, Tania knew all the spots that made Lin squirm. There was nothing about their relationship Lin missed, except occasionally the physical aspect. And even then, it wasn’t enough to go back to someone who had worsened her own insecurities. That ship had sailed and Lin had moved on to someone kind, and generous, and considerate, who appreciated her for who she was, not because she could control her.

Lin shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of Tania and walked to the register and paid for the wine. 

* * *

The bell rang exactly at 7 and Lin ran from the kitchen to open the door. 

“So prompt!” 

“I may or may not have been sitting in my car until exactly 6:59 to not be too early. I brought a cake for dessert – I hope you like chocolate?”

“I love chocolate.” Lin said, taking the box and stepping inside to let Kya pass into the house. Kya stopped in front of Lin before moving in any further, placed a hand on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“It smells great,” Kya said, pulling away leaving Lin in a stupor. “What’s for dinner?”

“Uh...oh,” Lin tried to reorganize her thoughts. “A citrus salmon over jasmine rice and roasted veggies. I hope that’s ok?”

“It sounds delicious.”

“I’m not one to brag, but it’s one of my best meals.” Lin closed the door and led Kya into the kitchen. “I’ve just finished, too, let me put two plates together. Would you like some wine?” 

“Yes, let me do that while you get the food, where are the glasses?”

“The wine’s in the fridge and the glasses are in the cabinet just right of the sink. The bottle opener’s in the far right drawer.”

Lin glanced out the corner of her eye as Kya found the glasses and poured the wine. There was something heartwarming about watching Kya make herself at home and maneuver around Lin’s kitchen that set that same sensation in her heart. The one she’d felt when Kya had gone out of her way to pick her up and bring breakfast. Lin couldn’t help but smile, and Kya caught sight of it as she turned with the two glasses. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” 

“What are you smiling at?”

“You. I’m glad you’re here.”

Kya blushed, “Me too.”

The women made their way over to the table and sat to eat. 

“Well cheers,” Kya said, raising her glass. “To a wonderful dinner and equally wonderful company.”

“Cheers,” Lin replied, clinking her glass and sipping the wine. 

“Oh, this wine is delicious!” Kya exclaimed. 

“It came highly recommended.” Lin replied and immediately regretted it.

“By who? They clearly know their wine, wow.”

Lin hesitated, mentioning your ex was never a great way to start off a date. Kya picked up on the tension and put two and two together. 

“Oh…” She took another sip. “Well, I must say she has fantastic taste in women and wine, so.”

Lin tried to laugh, she knew Kya was trying to lighten the mood, but she just felt awkward. 

“Hey, it’s ok! We all have exes, some of us are just lucky enough to not run into ours all that often.”

“That sounds ideal.” Lin said and finally gave into a chuckle.

“Lin, can I ask you something about that, and you can totally choose to not answer…”

Lin hesitated again, “Maybe?”

“Fair,” Kya smiled. “How did the two of you even get together? I’ve heard a lot of stories about Tania, and even in the few minutes I met her and now in the time I’ve known you, I just…”

“Don’t understand how we were together?” Lin finished and took another large gulp of wine that was definitely too expensive to not be savoring. “You’re not the first to ask, don’t worry.”

She took a deep breath and exaggerated an exhale. 

“So, I met Tania right around the time I quit the force and started up in Public Policy. She was a Teacher’s Assistant in the English Department while getting her Master’s. We ended up both attending a lecture by this activist and just immediately hit it off. She was beautiful, intelligent, and charismatic – everything I felt I wasn’t – and somehow she was interested in me and I just fell hard. This was right around the time my mom left and Su was off doing...whatever Su did. I was alone and I think she preyed on it and loved the attention of being the only person in my life for those first few years. And I enabled it, honestly. I truly worshipped her – I look back on it now and I can’t believe how easily I gave into her every whim, bending over backwards afraid that she’d leave me. Which she threatened often. It became very co-dependent.”

“Oh, Lin…”

“Yeah. It was terrible. It’s so easy to see it now that it’s been five years out, but when you’re wrapped up in it you don’t realize how bad it is?”

“Right, that makes sense.”

“It wasn’t long after that the cheating started. I didn’t want to believe it at first, people would mention seeing her with someone at a restaurant or a bar. I so desperately wanted to believe she wouldn’t do that to me.”

“When did that change?”

Lin paused to really think, “Right around the ten year mark.”

“Ten years!?” Kya all but screamed.

“I know! I know…” Lin shook her head disappointed in herself. “I wasted so much time...anyway, I went to a bar with a friend of mine – Professor Cruz, from the Political Science department – she was there with another woman and they were very close and cozy in a booth. She saw me and I stormed out.”

“And that was it?”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?”

“Lin! You didn’t?”

“I most certainly did. She profusely apologized and swore it wouldn’t happen again. The next night she came home with a ring and proposed.”

“Holy shit!” 

“A master manipulator, that one. So anyway, that went on for five more years and then she left me.”

“Get out.”

“Oh yeah, I wish I could say it was me who finally came to her senses, but she left me for a mutual friend of ours. She took all her things and they moved in together. It lasted six months.”

Kya was shocked, she didn’t know what to say. “I’m so sorry you went through that…”

“Yeah, well. She did me a favor, honestly. I like to think I’d have eventually left, but I’m honestly not sure. I can’t explain it, how it felt being there in the moment with her. I thought I needed her?”

“She abused you, Lin. She took advantage of you.”

“Yeah, well.”

“You don’t deserve that, you know that now right?”

Lin could feel something tugging on her chest at the question. “I realize now how terrible it was and that I’m better off without her.”

“That doesn’t quite answer my question, but I’ll let it slide.”

Lin gave a small smirk and silence took over for a few minutes as both women sat there ingesting the story just told along with the salmon. 

“Ok, we’ve given Tania much too much attention for the evening.” Kya finally declared. 

“Yes, you’re right. I’m done with her anyway.”

“Exactly!”

“So, Kya, tell me all about your travels! Top five places you’ve visited?”

“Oh, this is fun and difficult, let me think.” 

The conversation picked back up in animation and continued through dessert. 

“This cake was delicious,” Lin said, taking her plate and walking across the table to collect Kya’s. 

“Isn’t it? It’s from this cute little bakery downtown. It’s the best chocolate cake in town. Do you need help cleaning up?” Kya said, already standing to join Lin in the kitchen. 

“No, no, you’re fine!” She insisted, as she placed the plates in the sink. “I’ll just throw some of this in the dishwasher and deal with the rest later.” 

“Here, let me help rinse them,” Kya turned the sink on and a plate under the water to remove the remnants of food, and then handed it back to Lin to place into the dishwasher. “It moves faster if we do it together.” 

Lin took the plate and paused for a second, watching Kya rinse a second. For a third time she felt overwhelmed with that unidentified sensation. Never in her life had anyone ever helped her with housework, much less dishes. Growing up, if she hadn’t cooked and cleaned, she wasn’t sure what that home would have looked like. She was so used to doing everything herself, that when she started seeing Tania, she defaulted back into the same role. She’d never once questioned it or even asked Tania to help her with any chores. Having Kya here with her insisting on helping was such a new experience, her whole chest felt tight. 

“Are you ok?” Kya asked, holding out the second plate to Lin, though the first was still in her hands. 

“Yes, sorry.” Lin said, opening the dishwasher and loading the two. 

“Are you sure? That’s the second time tonight you’ve spaced out on me.” Kya said with a laugh. 

“Yes, no, sorry. I appreciate the help with cleaning, thank you.”

“Of course! You did all the cooking, it’s only fair!”

They finished the dishes and Kya grabbed the pan off the stove. 

“Ok, now you’re really going too far. You don’t have to clean that.” Lin said, moving in to try to pull it away from her. 

“Stop, no, let me!” 

Lin’s chest pressed against Kya’s as she extended her arm to try to grab the handle of the pan. “Give it to me!” 

“Never!” Kya laughed, grabbing Lin by the waist and spinning them around so that she could drop the pan into the sink behind her back. Kya pulled Lin in closer, her left hand still behind her bracing the sink to steady them both. Lin wasted no time and quickly moved in to capture Kya’s mouth with her own. It was hot and hard, a clashing of tongues and teeth as they moved against each other. Kya tugged on Lin’s waist, Lin enveloped her hands in Kya’s hair, both pulling each other closer and closer until they finally had to split, panting for air. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” Lin asked softly.

“I thought you wanted to take things slowly?” Kya replied with a raised eyebrow.

“I did...I mean, I do…” Lin fumbled. “You’re right, we shouldn’t.” Lin’s brow furrowed in frustration and Kya laughed, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

“I’m usually told I’m mean and scary“

“Well, I think it’s cute.” Kya placed another kiss on Lin’s nose. “We can wait, until it feels right. I’m genuinely enjoying my time with you and getting to know you,” she leaned in again and this time kissed her lips softly. “And kissing you.” Lin leaned into the kiss and let out a soft moan. 

Kya pulled away and slid out from between the sink and Lin. “I should get going, but I’ll come by to see you after your class on Tuesday?” 

“I’d love that.” Lin said with a smile, as she followed Kya to the door.

“Tuesday it is, then.” Kya opened the door, and turned to give Lin another kiss. 

“I can’t wait.” Lin replied as Kya stepped out of the house. 

“Goodnight, Lin. Thank you again for dinner!”

“Goodnight, Kya! Get home safe!”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how dialogue heavy this was after I published it and I hope that's ok. I blame my theatre background on the fact that I think in playwriting and therefore default to having characters speak it all out. 
> 
> I also wanted to explore the background of Tania/Lin. My sister texted me very adamant that she didn't think Lin would ever date someone like Tania, so I wanted to build that out a little more and play on the fact that Lin came from an insecure place bc of her mom, and Tania preyed on it. Also, my sister and I have decided that Tania is a Leo...lmao.


	4. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 4: Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya invites Lin to her family's home on Ember Island for Spring Break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter as I'm trying to do one a day!

Another week passed, much like the one before: the couple grabbed coffee between classes and had dinner on Thursday and Saturday. The latter of the two at a restaurant Kya selected downtown. It was there Kya invited Lin to spend spring break with her on Ember Island.

“I thought we didn’t summer there anymore?” Lin mocked.

“It’s technically not summer, for the record.” Kya defended. “Besides, it’s my brother’s house, not the family’s.”

“Would your brother be there?”

Kya hesitated, “Yes, as would the whole family...I realize that might be a lot. If you’re not ready to meet everyone, I understand.”

Lin paused and considered it, “What qualifies as the whole family?”

“So my mom, two brothers, sister-in-law, and the four kids.” 

“This better be a really big house…” Lin said, sipping her glass of wine. 

“So...is that a yes?” Kya asked excitedly. 

“Yes, Kya. I’d love to come and meet your family.” 

“Our first trip together,” Kya raised an eyebrow suggestively. The women still hadn’t had sex and the temptation was growing. Every kiss grew more passionate, each embrace resulted in teasing stimulations. What had started as a way of maintaining a boundary had developed into a game of seduction to see who would give in first. So far they were both winning, or losing, depending on which side they considered it. 

“With your whole family…” Lin scoffed. “We’ll just be doing it with some kids in the next room over listening in?”

“They’ll only know what’s going on if you make a sound.” Kya moved in closer and whispered, “Are you a screamer, Professor Beifong?” Lin choked on her wine in shock and looked around to see if anyone had heard, her face fully flushed.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Kya sat back in her chair with a smug smile, her legs crossing under the table as she dragged a foot up and down Lin’s leg. The professor blushed, but made no objections. 

* * *

“I cannot believe you haven’t had sex yet,” Cruz said in shock as she sat at the foot of Beifong’s bed while the professor rummaged through her closet to pack for the trip. 

“I didn't want to rush it, Cruz! I really like her!”

“I get that, but we’re fifty not fifteen. What are you waiting for at this rate? A hip replacement?”

Beifong flung a sweater at her friend’s face, which was snatched before it hit her. “Watch it with the money.” 

Beifong rolled her eyes as she continued dragging hangers back and forth, deciding on the right outfits to bring. Ember Island was south of them and the weather was expected to be balmy and beautiful the whole week long. And while she was anxious to spend a week with Kya’s family, especially so early in their relationship, the thought of lounging in the sun on a private beach reading and relaxing for a week sounded absolutely lovely. 

“What if you’ve waited all this time and then she’s bad in bed?”

“Why...what would even make you say that?”

“I’m just saying, what if you’ve spent all this time building up your feelings for her only to find out she’s shit? This is why you test it out early, make sure you’re sexually compatible before emotionally.” 

“I really don’t think this is going to be an issue, Cruz, but thank you for the concern.”

“But you don’t know that!”

“Can we change the topic, please!” Lin pleaded. “Weren’t you supposed to be helping me pick clothing, not tormenting me? Why don’t you make yourself useful?”

Cruz groaned and joined Beifong in the closet, examining the selection. “Do you have _anything_ remotely sexy?”

“This is a family trip, I don’t think that would even be appropriate?” 

“Well then do you have anything child-approved and form fitting? You work out five days a week and have the best abs I’ve ever seen and yet you never show off. It’s both thoughtful and annoying.” Cruz pushed her friend out of the way and sifted through her limited dress selection. “Here, take this” she said, handing Beifong a ribbed forest green dress. 

“I can’t take that,” Lin protested. 

“Why not? You’ll look hot and it’ll bring out your eyes. Take it.” 

“It’s not mine, Cruz…”

“Who gives a shit? She hasn’t lived here in five years, if she hasn’t come back to claim it, it’s yours and you’ll look damn good in it. Take it.” 

Lin grabbed the dress from her friend’s hands and walked it over to the bed in consideration. It would fit her well…

* * *

  
  


The women arrived at the island airport and were greeted by a driver waiting to escort them to the limousine parked and ready to take them to the house. 

“You have got to be kidding me?” Lin said as she slid into the car. “Is this how you grew up?”

Kya blushed, embarrassed by the clear answer and shrugged. 

“And you ran away from this? On purpose?”

“And now live in a renovated warehouse and drive a beat up station wagon. There’s hope for the rich kids sometimes.”

“I wonder if this is how my mom was raised…” Lin said absently as she watched the island pass her by through the window.

“What do you mean?”

Lin looked back at Kya puzzled, not realizing she had said it out loud. 

“About your mom?”

“Oh... So my mom’s family - the Beifongs - are loaded. They lived in Gaoling and I didn’t have much of a relationship with them. Surprise, surprise, my mom effectively wanted nothing to do with them or their money until she needed a place to send my sister.”

“Huh, so all that and you’re a rich kid after all?”

“No.” Lin said defiantly. “I, by no means, was raised a rich kid, but we had the potential to have been. Mom chose to pass on the limos and summering anywhere. I didn’t even inherit anything when they died, they left it all to Su. Typical.” Lin said with an eye roll. “I wonder if she summers in Ember Island.” 

“We can ask Pema, she knows all the families who come here.” 

“Is this going to be weird with her? Should I be concerned?”

Kya burst out into laughter. “Absolutely not. I’m telling you, she buried that so deep, I bet she’s convinced herself it didn’t even happen.” 

“Have you ever brought another girlfriend around to gauge her reaction?” 

“Oh, are you my girlfriend? Is this the official proclamation?” Kya said, linking her fingers with Lin’s and kissing the back of her hand. 

“I thought that was established, but if not, then yes.” Lin leaned in and kissed Kya. “And you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I haven’t, but I’m telling you, it’s going to be fine! She’s nothing like Tania!”

Lin nodded her head, but her gut wasn’t too convinced. 

The car stopped in front of a large gate that opened to a winding road that led up to the top of a mountain. Lin craned her neck to try to see how high they would travel before reaching the house itself, but she couldn’t see it. The car made its way up and up until finally leveling at a huge driveway full of expensive cars that sat in front of a white, stucco mansion. 

“Holy shit,” Lin exclaimed as they pulled up closer. She’d only been to her grandparents’ once as a child and from her memory this was far larger. “This whole thing is one house?” 

“Yeah...they’re a little...ritzy?”

“That’s a fucking understatement, Kya.” Lin suddenly felt under dressed and could feel her panic setting in on every outfit she and Cruz had picked out for the week. Kya sensed her anxieties and squeezed her hand. 

“You’re fine. It’s fine. They’re going to love you, trust me.” 

“Kya, I don’t know…” Lin could feel her insecurities creeping up in the bile sitting at the bottom of her throat. 

“Trust me.” 

The driver opened the car door and let the women out, promptly attending to their bags in the trunk. Lin stared at the house when suddenly the front door flew open and a swarm of children ran out. 

“MOM! DAD!” One of the girls screamed. “Auntie Kya’s here and she’s brought a friend!”

“Ikki, stop screaming!” The other girl screamed back.

A little boy then ran past them both and right up to Lin. “Hmm,” the boy considered out loud, scanning Lin. “You don’t look like a big, fat lezzie to me. You’re really skinny.”

“MEELO!” Kya hollered in horror, but Lin just laughed. “Where did you learn that? You can’t say that you people! Apologize to Lin!”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said before facing his aunt again. “I heard Mom tell Dad that you were bringing your big, fat lezzie girlfriend for the week, but obviously she was wrong.” The boy paused to consider again. “What’s a lezzie anyway?” 

Kya stood in shock just looking back from her nephew to her girlfriend. The expression on Lin’s face let her know that despite the conversation in the car, she was absolutely not convinced this wouldn’t be an issue. 

“Kya!” A deep voice cried out from the doorway. “Lin?” The man then asked.

“Tenzin?” She replied, shocked. 

“You two know each other?” Kya was confused. 

“I haven’t seen you in years!” Tenzin said approaching the two women and grabbing the professor in a bear hug before he did his own sister. “How have you been?” 

“I’m sorry, how do you two know each other?” Kya asked again as her brother released her. 

“Tenzin and I worked together briefly when I was still in Public Policy. He was the only representative I could get to listen to my prison reform proposal. I can’t believe you two are related. When Kya told me her brother’s name I never pieced it together, wow!” Lin felt her anxieties ease slightly. She had genuinely enjoyed working with Tenzin.

“What a small world! What are the odds?” He said with a hearty laugh. 

“Tenzin, this house is incredible. Thank you so much for having us this week!” Lin said with bewilderment.

“It’s my pleasure! I thought it’d be nice to all get together since the kids and Kya were all off. I’m so delighted you’re the first girl she’s brought home!” 

Lin and Kya both blushed. 

“Hi Kya,” a small voice came from behind Tenzin. He moved over to let his wife pass. She was about their height and thin, with salt and pepper hair, and green eyes. Clearly Kya had a type, Lin thought to herself as she examined the woman. 

“Lin, this is my wife Pema. Pema, this is Kya’s girlfriend, Lin – we used to work together, can you believe it?” 

“Oh, did you really, dear? That’s funny.” The woman said, but avoided Lin’s eyes completely. 

“It’s nice to see you again Kya. It’s been too long since we all got together!” She said instead, completely ignoring Lin and the introduction. Lin felt her gut turn as the momentary eased tension relapsed. It was going to be a long week after all. 

Kya, either oblivious or polite, continued the conversation as if her girlfriend hadn’t been ignored, which stung Lin harder. 

“I know, I miss spending time with the kids. But luckily we have the whole week to get up to all kinds of mischief! Isn’t that right kids?” 

The children all cheered in response.

“Are Bumi and Mom here yet?” Kya asked.

“Of course not. We let Bumi coordinate getting mom here, which was mistake number one. Hopefully they’ll be here by tonight, but realistically it’ll be tomorrow. You know Bumi.” Tenzin said, shaking his head and turning away from the group. “Let’s get you ladies settled. Max, bring their bags to the master in the East Wing, please!” 

“Yes, sir.” The driver said with a nod and rolled the bags past the group and into the house. 

The group made their way in and Lin was given the grand tour. And grand it surely was, with two wings on opposite sides of the house, two Masters, twelve bedrooms, seven bathrooms, and various entertaining spaces, Lin’s head was spinning. 

“Does this place come with a map, or?” Lin asked, laughing, but only slightly kidding. She was sure she’d get lost for at least a few days.   
“Don’t worry, it makes sense once you’ve walked through a couple of times. We’ll help you!” The oldest of Tenzin’s daughter, Jinora, said with a smile. 

“Kids, why don’t we let Auntie Kya and her friend get settled and we can go down to the beach?” Pema posed to the group, ushering them away from the women. Again, Lin felt the sting of no one correcting her title. 

“Come on, let’s go see our room!” Kya said excitedly, grabbing Lin’s hand and leading her across the house to the furthest eastern end. A winding hallway led them to a room at the back of the house. Kya opened one of the two French doors, which opened up to a large, bright room overlooking the ocean. With floor to ceiling windows from one end to the other and the tallest ceilings Lin had ever seen in a room. 

“This...is our room?” Lin said in shock. 

“Wait until you see the bathroom,” Kya said, walking across the room and opening a door. Lin followed and her jaw dropped. The bathroom was easily as large as the bedroom with more floor to ceiling windows all along the left wall. A large bear-foot-claw tub sat in front of one of the windows and next to that were glass doors that opened into a large, open shower space with a massive rainfall head. At the back of the bathroom, against the far wall, was a double sink, and to the far right a huge vanity.

“Are you sure this is a house and not a hotel?” Lin was amazed, she walked back into the bedroom and stood at the window looking out at the ocean. 

Kya laughed, walking behind Lin, wrapping her arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck, but Lin stiffened under her, drawing Kya back with alarm.

“Are you ok? What’s the matter? Is it too much?” Kya walked around to face her girlfriend. 

“It’s nothing,” Lin said, looking away.

“No, hey, don’t do that. What’s wrong?” Kya insisted, rubbing her palms up and down Lin’s arms. 

“She didn’t even introduce herself to me, Kya. And she called me your _friend._ Not to mention what Meelo overheard...this is clearly going to be an issue.”

“She did introduce herself,” Kya started, defensively.

“No, _Tenzin_ introduced me and she couldn’t even look at me to say ‘hello’... And no one noticed.” The last part came out in a whisper. Lin’s chest twisted with emotion.

“Lin, I’m so sorry.” Kya said sincerely. “You’re right, I didn’t catch it and that was wrong of me. And I should have corrected Pema. I am so sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Lin said again, she couldn’t shake her insecurities.

“It’s not fine. Listen, we don’t have to stay, if you’re uncomfortable. We can leave right now, I don’t care.”

Lin finally looked back up at Kya. Her crystal blue eyes shone with the sunlight, her face was soft and concerned. She truly meant it, Lin could tell. No one had ever offered to sacrifice anything for her benefit. That feeling took over once again – the sensation of her chest expanding, a warmth ripping through her veins, but this time it was so overwhelming, she felt tears sting her eyes. 

“Oh, Lin, don’t cry! I’m so sorry. Let’s go right now, I’ll get Max!” Kya squeezed her girlfriend in a tight embrace. “Come on!” She said, pulling back and grabbing her by the hand to go find the driver. 

“No, no! Kya, we don’t have to leave.” 

“No, Lin, you’re clearly upset, we don’t have to stay here.” 

“Kya,” Lin said sternly, placing her free hand over the one holding her other and tugging back to stop her. “Let’s stay. I want to stay.” 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this on my behalf. They’re used to me bailing.” 

Lin laughed, “You’re incredible, you know that?”

“What?” Kya asked with a confused chuckle. “Why?”

Lin pulled Kya in closer and kissed her slowly. “Thank you.” She said, resting her forehead against Kya’s. “For choosing me.”

“I’ll choose you every time, Lin Beifong.” Kya said, moving in to kiss her girlfriend. 


	5. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 5: Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema invites the couple to dinner, but struggles seeing them together. Kya and Lin finally take their relationship to the next stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh...this got way more sexual than I originally intended and I may need to reassess the "M" rating...

Given the earlier tension with Pema, Kya thought it best they not immediately join the family at the beach and take the time to settle in that first afternoon. The women unpacked their bags, lunched on the veranda, and wandered the massive property. 

“Remind me to get a glass of water before we go back to our room tonight,” Lin said to Kya as they reentered the house through the kitchen and made their way back to their room. 

“Why?”

“Because if I need to get one myself, I’ll get lost and you’ll have to send a search party to find me.”

“Well, if that happens, at least you won’t die of dehydration.” Kya laughed and Lin shoved her softly as they rounded a corner, only to find Pema standing there.

“Jesus Pema,” Kya yelped with a start. “You scared the shit out of me.” 

“I’m sorry! I was looking for you to let you know we were planning on going out to dinner tonight. We wondered if you wanted to join us?”

Kya glanced at Lin who gave her a subtle nod. Kya wrapped her arm around Lin’s waist and pulled her in closer. “Lin and I would love to join you, Pema.” 

Lin could swear she saw a nerve in Pema’s cheek twitch, but the woman’s composure never faltered. “Perfect. We’ll be going to Fornos.”

“Oh, do they still have that dance floor downstairs?”

“They do…” Pema’s face dropped slightly as if disappointed by Kya’s excitement.

“Even better! What time should we be ready to head out? The reservation is at seven. Max will be here at six-fifteen to take us all over.”

“We’ll be down at six. Thank you, Pema.” Kya said, dismissing their hostess. Pema stuttered as the women whisked past her. 

The couple ran back to the room like two giddy teenagers giggling. 

“Did you see her face?” Kya laughed, closing the door behind them. 

“That was priceless.” Lin clutched her side laughing and sat on the bed. 

Kya walked over to her, ran her thumb across Lin’s cheek and tucked a hair behind her ear. “I love hearing you laugh.” 

“It’s lucky you make me laugh then.” Lin said, wrapping her arms around Kya and pulling her in so that she was straddling Lin on the bed.

“Oh?” Kya pulled her dress up so that her legs were free and pressed down further into Lin, rocking slowly. Lin’s breath hitched as she slid her hands up Kya’s smooth legs, under the material and up her thighs until she reached her ass, squeezed it, and trailed her fingers back down. 

“Oh, Professor Beifong. So frisky.” Kya bent down and nipped at Lin’s lower lip before sucking on it while grinding into her further. The professor moaned, pulling Kya into her further so she could lift and flip her onto the bed. Kya came down with a thud and a gasp, raising both knees so Lin could position herself between them. 

“I’ll show you frisky,” Lin pulled the dress up further as she dragged her hands up Kya’s thighs slowly landing just above the band of her underwear. She tucked her index finger under the elastic and ran it along the material. Kya’s chest lifted off the bed, neck arching, which Lin took as an invitation to suck on gently. Kya moaned, dragging her nails down Lin’s toned arms. Lin hummed against Kya’s ear, making her shudder. 

“We should get ready for dinner,” Lin said, still trailing her fingers along the material teasingly. “We don’t want to be late.” 

“Fuck dinner,” Kya groaned in frustration, raising her hips against Lin’s wandering hand, which prompted Lin to remove entirely from the area. Kya huffed as she dropped her body back onto the bed. “Ugh, fine. But that was very rude.” 

“I’m sorry,” Lin said with a smile, kissing her softly on the cheek. 

“No you’re not,” Kya glared, pushing her off to the side of the bed so she could get up. Lin laughed as Kya stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door. She heard the shower start and walked over to the door. 

“Is that a cold shower?” 

“RUDE!” Kya screamed back again. 

Lin opened the door to the massive walk-in closet and walked over to her measly selection. She whisked through the dresses and her eyes fell on the green dress Cruz had convinced her to bring. She pulled the dress off the rack and held it up to her reflection in the mirror and examined herself. 

“If you wear that, I won’t be able to keep my hands off you all night,” a voice said from behind her. Lin spun around to see Kya standing there, her hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head, her tan chest glistening wet with only a towel covering her. Lin bit her lip in immediate response and felt herself stir, still turned on from their activities on the bed. 

“Then I guess I’ll have to wear it then,” Lin replied with a deep breath. 

“I think you should,” Kya replied and entered the closet, walking over to her own selection, pulling out a blue dress and holding it to her chest. In one quick motion, she dropped her towel and walked out. Lin watched, stunned, and admired Kya’s hour-glass figure from behind as her girlfriend sashayed her exposed hips out of the room. It was only when she was out of sight and Lin’s jaw closed that she was able to scream back, “RUDE!” 

* * *

The ride to the restaurant was full of loud chatter from the children and occasionally the cries of the youngest, Rohan, who was still an infant and rode on Pema’s lap. Despite never being the maternal type, Lin was grateful to have the children in the car. Their questions and stories distracted from the cool looks she could feel their mother throwing her way. Lin avoided looking at the woman altogether. She couldn’t quite figure her out, was it jealousy or disgust? Perhaps a combination of the two? Regardless, Lin was prepared to have a lovely evening – and week – despite Pema. And to do so, she’d just actively ignore her. A skill she had been practicing on Tania for the past five years. 

The car pulled up in front of a restaurant and Max opened the door, escorting the family out of the limo. Tenzin led the way through a large oak and iron door to the hostess stand. A large staircase was to its left, which led up to three respective levels of seating, all set to the back of the restaurant with intricate iron plated railings so that patrons could overlook what was a large dance floor on the main level, behind the hostess. There, a live band sang as couples swayed across the floor. 

The family was brought to the top level, furthest from the music, to a large semi-circle table that allowed every seat to see the dancers below. Lin was grateful for the arrangement, as it meant few people could make direct eye contact. 

The family settled and wine was delivered for the adults, “A toast!” Tenzin declared, holding his glass in the air for all to match. “To a beautiful week, with wonderful company. Lin, we are so delighted that Kya brought you along. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my sister so happy–”

A crash interrupted Tenzin’s speech and he jumped to look at his wife, “Are you OK, dear?” 

“I’m fine, sorry, I seemed to have dropped my silverware.” Pema mumbled.

“Oh, well...we’ll get someone to replace them... Anyway, as I was saying, Lin! Kya! I’d like to dedicate our first toast to you both. Thank you for joining us this week!” 

“Thank you, Tenzin!” Kya replied, lifting her glass in her brother’s direction and squeezing Lin’s knee below the table. “We’re so happy to join you both. And you’re right, I am so happy. Cheers!” Kya turned to face Lin and kissed her as she clicked their glasses together.

“Gross” Meelo screamed as Jinora and Ikki, in unison, awed. 

“Ladies, really, I don’t think that’s appropriate in front of the children,” Pema cut in, taking a large gulp of her wine. “And we’re in public.” She scanned the space around them. 

Tenzin laughed, “Come now, Pema, the children should be exposed to love in all its forms.” He winked at the women and moved in to kiss his own wife. Pema turned her head away slightly, causing him to catch her cheek instead of her lips. Tenzin looked at her, confused, but didn’t press the issue further. The man recomposed himself and picked up his menu, “What does everyone want to eat?” 

The food came in rounds over bright conversation across the table between father, children, and aunt. Lin watched out of the corner of her eye as Pema, who hadn’t spoken since her comment, finished glass after glass of wine. At one point, she noticed Tenzin lean over and whisper to his wife, likely commenting on the rapid consumption, but that didn’t stop the small woman. Dessert finally came and almost on cue, the music picked up and people cheered. Lin, who sat next to the iron partition looked below. 

A spotlight illuminated a couple, the man in a tight black shirt and pants, the woman a form fitting red dress. The patrons stood to the side as the couple made their way across the floor. The man extended his arm, as the woman swayed backward and shot her arm out into the air in a pose, only for him to whip her spinning back into him. He caught her by the waist, every inch of their bodies pressed into each other as they flowed back and forth to the music. 

Lin felt Kya press her chest against her back, her arm snaking around her waist, mouth just at her ear. Lin felt Kya’s hot breath and shuddered softly, “That’s how we should be spending our night,’ she whispered in her ear and Lin squirmed against her. “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.” She said and kissed Lin’s neck gently. 

“STOP IT!” Pema screamed, the whole table – and those surrounding – turning at the sudden outburst. 

“Pema…” Tenzin said, shocked by his wife’s bizarre behavior. “What is the matter with you tonight?”

“They are!” she said, standing and pointing at Kya and Lin. 

“Pema!” Tenzin didn’t know what to do.

“How are you ok with them sitting there,  _ groping _ each other, in front of our children?” Pema was still screaming and now even the wait staff had paused to watch the show. 

“Pema, please,” Tenzin stood, grabbing his wife by the arm. “You’re drunk. Sir?” he motioned for the nearest server. “Can you bring us some water, please?”

The young man nodded and ran off. 

“Why don’t we go for a walk, Pema? Ladies, I’m so sorry, please excuse us.” Tenzin moved them away from the table.

The women sat there silently with the children for a minute watching Tenzin hold an unsteady Pema as they walked away toward the restrooms.

“What does ‘groping’ mean?” Meelo asked, breaking the silence. Neither Lin nor Kya answered.

“Finish your ice cream, Meelo,” Jinora said instead, giving the women a weak smile and nod. 

“Thank you,” Kya mouthed in response. 

After what felt like an eternity, Tenzin finally returned, alone. He lifted Rohan out of the baby seat, “Jinora, please take the baby and your siblings and go downstairs. Max is here and waiting for you.”

“But where’s Mom?” Ikki asked.

“She’s downstairs in the car,” Tenzin replied.

“What about Auntie Kya and Lin, don’t they have to come with us?” Ikki continued.

“We’ll be down in a minute, please go.” Tenzin said sternly. Ikki grunted, but did as her father asked. Jinora took Rohan from her father’s arms and led the group of children down the staircase back toward the entrance. 

“Ladies, I am so incredibly sorry for what happened tonight. I’m so ashamed of Pema’s behavior, I don’t know what got into her.”

“A shitload of wine, apparently,” Kya said with a snort. Lin kicked her under the table. “Ow.” Kya bent down to rub her ankle. “Sorry.”

“No, no, I’m glad you can laugh and aren’t offended.” Tenzin said, but didn’t smile. “She’s never had a problem with you before, Kya, I don’t know why she’s suddenly acting like this. Lin, I swear this isn’t how she normally behaves. I’m so sorry if she’s offended you.” 

“It’s alright, Tenzin, really. Thank you.” Lin could see consideration ran in the family, Tenzin looked distraught. “Is she...OK?”   
“She’s very drunk and she insists you cannot ride back with us. I’ve called Gregory, another one of our drivers, and asked if he can come pick you two up. Tonight was his night off, so he won’t be able to arrive for a few hours...I hope that’s not too much trouble? I’ve already paid for the dinner, so it’s all sorted.” 

“Tenzin, call him back immediately and tell him not to worry,” Kya demanded. 

“But how will you…”

“We’ll call a cab or something, please don’t make him waste a night off on us. We’ll be fine. Besides, there’s a dance floor downstairs I want to test out before we go home.” 

“Are you sure?” Her brother asked. 

“Yes, thank you, but please do not worry. Get your wife home.” 

“I really am so sorry for tonight,” Tenzin looked between both women. “Thank you.” He stood from the table and walked down the steps. Lin watched him leave before turning back to Kya. 

“Well that was eventful.”

“That was something...I’ve never seen her like this...seriously, though, are you OK?”

“I’m alright...do you think she’ll ask us to leave? Maybe I should have taken you up on that offer this afternoon,” Lin laughed. “Now we may not even have a choice.”

“It’s still your call, we can leave if you want. I suspect Tenzin’s going to give her a stern talking to in the morning, and knowing Pema, she’ll be so mortified she caused a scene, she’ll just avoid us altogether for the rest of the week.”

Lin considered it, “Let’s play it by ear? I’d like to stay, but if it doesn’t get better, then maybe we call it.”

“I think that’s a good game plan,” Kya leaned in and kissed her. “Now, Professor Beifong, may I have this dance?”

Lin laughed, “You may, but I think you’re going to be sorely disappointed by my two left feet.”

“I don’t care, come on!” Kya stood and pulled Lin up off the chair and down the stairs. They rounded the corner and made their way to the dance floor, which was once again packed. The couple made their way through the crowd to the middle where they found an open spot. Kya placed her arms on Lin’s waist and pulled her in close so that their chests and stomachs pressed against each other, legs tucked one between the other. Lin wrapped her arms around Kya’s neck, locking her fingers behind her head, and focused on the music trying to synchronize her hips to the rhythm. 

“Don’t think so hard,” Kya said into Lin’s ear. “Just follow my lead.” Kya guided Lin’s hips so that they dipped with her own, left and right creating friction between their centers and each other’s thighs. She guided them like this back and forth to the music, occasionally pressing in to kiss Lin. 

Kya’s hands slid down over Lin’s ass and she squeezed, pulling Lin in closer. “I told you,” Kya said, breath hot against Lin’s cheek. “I wasn’t going to be able to keep my hands off of you.” One hand stayed as the other slid slowly up, caressing the small of Lin’s back and up her spine. Lin shuddered against Kya, who continued grazing her hand across her shoulder and down her side. “You look incredible in this dress, but you’ll look even better without it.” 

Lin pressed her thigh into Kya, eliciting a soft groan, “Then why don’t we go home so you can take it off?” She whispered into her ear. 

Kya swiftly pulled away and grabbed Lin by the hand and walked her off the floor toward the entrance. A line of taxis were parked across the street and the women got into the first available car. Kya gave the address and they were off. 

The women sat next to each other, hearts racing, body’s aching for the other’s touch. Kya drew patterns on Lin’s exposed knee slowly moving up her inner thigh and back down. Every time she came in, she inched slightly higher to where Lin needed her, but she was sure never to even graze the spot, teasing her the whole ride home. The cab pulled up to the already opened gate and wound its way up the drive. Lin was sweating, her body so anxious to be out of the dress and pressed into Kya. No sooner was the car parked did Lin throw the door open. Kya flung a wad of cash at the driver and ran after her girlfriend through the front door, slamming it behind them.

Lin ran through the entryway and paused. “What are you doing?” Kya stopped short.

“Should I get my glass of water now?” Lin asked with a laugh.

“Shut up,” Kya said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her on, “I will personally go get you your damn water later.” 

The women burst into their room, mouths already exploring. Lin shut the door behind them and Kya pushed her up against it with a thud, her lips hot against Lin’s neck as her hands pulled her dress up above her thighs, over her hips and waist. Kya pulled back and Lin lifted her arms so that Kya could remove it entirely. She threw the dress to the floor and turned her back to Lin. “Unzip me?” 

Lin did as she was asked, trailing kisses down Kya’s spine as she pulled the zipper until she was on her knees. Kya turned around and let the dress fall. Lin took it all in, Kya’s tan chest; her braless breasts and brown nipples; the curve of her waist that came back out to rounded hips; her long, dark legs, and blue g-string barely covering what Lin longed to taste most. Lin moved in closer, pressing her lips against Kya’s hip bone as she linked a finger on either side of the thin material and pulled it down slowly. She continued laying kisses across Kya’s pelvis until she finally reached her. Her tongue ran over her gingerly and Kya moaned, her hands immediately wrapping into Lin’s hair to steady herself, legs parting on command, inviting Lin to continue. She repeated the motion, tasting Kya, who tugged her in further with another moan. 

Lin pulled away and stood, removing her own ruined underwear in the process and leaving them in the growing pile on the floor. She moved in, kissing Kya deeply and guiding her backwards toward the bed until her the back of her knees bent. Kya paused the kiss and slid back onto the mattress, placing her hand out to Lin who took it and was guided back toward her girlfriend’s mouth. 

Kya kissed Lin as she traced the outline of her breasts over her bra. “We should take this off too,” She whispered against her lips. Lin started to move back to undo it, but Kya grabbed her by the wrists. “Let me.” Lin moved in against her, pressing her back up against the pillow so that she could kiss her while Kya’s hands expertly unclasped the hook. Kya dragged her nails across Lin’s back, shoulders, and arms pulling the bra away and threw it to the floor, never once breaking contact. Her hands came back to Lin’s breasts as she ran her thumbs over her nipples, down her defined abdomen, and back up and around her waist, down her lower back and over her ass. She then pulled Lin down so that their centers met, wet against wet, causing both women to gasp.

Kya lifted her knees and pressed them on either side of Lin’s hips and turned, flipping her onto her back, and grinding into her. Lin moaned and quickly moved her attention to Kya’s breasts, giving each attention as Kya pressed into her further. 

“Fuck, Lin, please don’t stop.” Kya grabbed a handful of Lin’s hair and held her to her chest, tongue swiping repeatedly over her nipple, as Kya moved herself against Lin until she finally came with a gasp. She pulled Lin’s head back and crashed her mouth against hers. Tongues swirled as Kya rode out her climax. She then pulled away, but wasted no time trailing kisses down Lin’s neck, chest, abs, until she reached her destination. 

Kya guided Lin’s legs up slightly so that her knees bent and she could position them over her shoulders and moved in. She started slowly, teasing her tongue against the slick, sweet folds. Lin moaned, her back arching off the bed. Kya pressed in further, her tongue moving up, slowly circling the sensitive mound, and back back down. Lin panted as Kya picked up speed, “Kya, yes, please.” Kya kept her rhythm and slid a finger into Lin, who moaned in response. “More,” she begged. Kya complied and added a second finger, moving them in and out in pace with her tongue. Lin’s moans grew, her fists clenched at the sheets, and Kya felt her girlfriend tighten around her as she moaned Kya’s name over and over. Kya held her place, waiting for Lin’s body to relax before removing her fingers to a groan. 

Kya slid up and rested her head just below Lin’s chin, her hand on her chest feeling her heart race. “I think that was worth the wait,” Lin said, pulling Kya into her for a lazy kiss.

“I’d say so.” Kya replied. “And I knew you were a screamer.” 

Lin brought a hand up to cover her eyes, “Shut up.” She laughed, embarrassed. 

“No! I loved it!” Kya said, pulling Lin’s hand away and kissing her. “I love knowing I can make you scream.” She whispered into her ear.

“Mmm,” Lin hummed in reply, squeezing her girlfriend. 

The couple laid there silently holding each other, softly drifting into sleep. 

“Hey Kya?” Lin asked.

“Yes Lin?” Kya replied.

“Can you go get me that glass of water now?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may skip tomorrow/Day 6. This whole fic is basically a modern AU and we already have lots of happiness. Plus I have some personal things to attend to and I'm just not sure I'll be able to get a whole chapter done by then. We'll probably just skip to Day 7. This may continue past the 6 chapters, though, as there are a few more plots I have in my head that won't all necessarily resolve in a single chapter. With that, Sunday likely will not be the last chapter despite being the last day of Kyalin Week.
> 
> Also, thank you all so much for all your kinds words and support! I really, really appreciate it and I'm so happy you're all enjoying reading this AU as much as I am writing it 😊


	6. Kyalin Week 2020 - Day 7: Getting Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kya plays a prank on Lin and comes clean to Tenzin about her past with his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skipped the Day 6 prompts, so here's day 7.

Lin turned the page of her book as she adjusted her back on the poolside chaise lounge. As she read, her girlfriend played with her nieces and nephew in the pool. They took turns diving in and trying to one-up the other with a variety of jumps and flips. Lin watched over the top of the book, impressed by how high each kid could jump as if the air were propelling them higher every turn. 

Kya swam to the edge of the pool toward her girlfriend, “Why don’t you join us?” 

“You know why,” Lin said sternly, holding the book up higher to cover her face. 

“Just come in on the steps, it’s shallow,” Kya tried persuading. “It’s been three days, Lin, you’re going to have to at least dip your toes in at some point. Aren’t you hot?”

“I’m fine, that’s what the umbrella’s for,” Lin insisted. “You just keep playing with the kids.”

“I’m going to get you in the water before the week is out,” Kya promised. 

“We’ll see about that,” Lin said from behind her book, blocking her smile. While the prospect of swimming in the ocean or the pool terrified her, she did trust that Kya could teach her. She’d watch the woman do laps before the kids joined them, cutting back and forth the length of the pool as if she were a fish. The reality was, Lin was also ashamed she couldn’t swim. If she was going to learn, it’d have to happen when no one was around to watch her struggle. 

Just then, a loud crash came from the house as Bumi, Kya’s eldest brother who had arrived two days prior, threw open the door and came running out. His trunks sitting just under his protruding beer belly. 

“UNCLE BUMI!” The kids screamed. 

“CANNON BALL!” He screamed in response as she hurled himself toward the pool. Only just as he was about to kick off, his foot slid, causing him to lose his balance and smack body-first into the water. Lin and Kya both winced as the water flew up around his flat body. 

“Bumi...you OK?” Kya called out. 

Bumi recovered quickly and his head shot up laughing and he said, “Oh, that hurt like a bitch.” 

“What’s a bitch?” Meelo asked.

“Meelo, don’t say that word!” Jinora reprimanded. 

“Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!” Meelo shot back swimming away from his sister as he splashed her. 

“Children, please,” Tenzin said, approaching from the door with his mother, Katara, on his arm. “Meelo, that’s not a nice word. Please refrain from using it, at least in public?” Tenzin sighed, deeply. 

Lin watched him approach and noted how tired he looked. Kya had been right, after their first night, they hadn’t seen much of Pema. Every day, the kids joined their Aunt and Uncle at the pool, and after lunch their father and grandmother would join and everyone would migrate to the beach. For dinner, Kya and Lin did their own thing most nights. Only once were they joined by Katara, who Lin had immediately fallen in love with. Where her own mother was crass and indifferent, Katara was warm and inviting. She welcomed Lin into the family with open arms. And luckily for Lin, the only person who didn’t seem to care for her kept herself completely removed from the vacation activities. Only clearly it was taking a toll on her husband. 

“Why don’t we head down to the beach, everyone?” Tenzin asked the group.

“I think I want to stay at the pool today, Daddy,” Ikki said in protest. “We’re having so much fun!” 

“Yeah! Let’s stay in the pool!” Meelo cheered. “Uncle Bumi, show dad your belly flop!” 

“It wasn’t a belly flop,” Bumi protested. “It was a fish flop. It’s a very popular jump I learned while I was in the Navy.”

“Sure it was, Bumi.” Kya laughed. “I’m fine to stay if everyone wants to stay by the pool.” 

“Alright then,” Tenzin said. “I’ll go in and grab some food for everyone.”

“I’ll help you,” Lin said, standing and following Tenzin into the house. They walked in silence toward the kitchen where the cook had just put together a tray of sandwiches and lemonade.

“You know, Lin, I really am happy you came with Kya this week. It’s been so great catching up with you.” Tenzin said finally. 

“Oh, thanks, Tenzin. It’s been so nice being here. It really is so beautiful and I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Tenzin whispered. “I really don’t know what’s gotten into Pema. She’s been so odd this whole week.” 

Lin’s heart hurt for her friend, but she knew it was also not her place to tell him what she knew. “I’m so sorry, Tenzin.”

“Thank you, Lin. I’m just sorry you’re meeting her like this. I swear she’s usually such a kind and generous person, I don’t know why she’s acting so odd.”

Lin considered for a moment, wondering what to say. “Do you think my being here with Kya’s making her uncomfortable?”

“Why would that even matter?” Tenzin said honestly. “It’s not like she didn’t know Kya was a lesbian?”

Lin shrugged, deciding it was better to just leave the conversation there than continue it any further. “You’re right. Well, I hope she comes around.” 

“Me too,” Tenzin said, grabbing one of the trays.

The two emerged from the house with the food and drinks and walked back over to the group and placed them on a table.

“NOW!” Kya screamed.

Lin turned toward the pool only to have Meelo and Ikki pull on her wrists as Jinora got behind her and started pushing. 

“NO!” Lin screamed in horror. “Do not push me into that pool,” Lin tried pulling her hands away from the children, but they held on tighter. “Stop it! Kya, stop! No!” She struggled against them, inching closer and closer. “I swear to God, do not let them push me into this pool.”

Kya laughed in response, “I told you we’d get you into the water!” 

“KYA!” Lin screamed, but finally pulled herself free and turned away just as they hit the edge. But just when she thought she was free, she felt herself get swept up off her feet. “NO!” She screamed again as Bumi picked her up and threw her into the deep end. Lin hit the water and quickly sank to the bottom. She could feel her anxiety racing as water rushed through her nose. 

“Bumi! You weren’t supposed to throw her in the deep end,” Kya shrieked. “She can’t swim!”

“Oh, shit...sorry.” He said.

Kya dove in after her, swimming as hard as she could toward a flailing Lin. Kya could see her blurry face, mouth open as she swallowed water trying to scream for help. Kya pushed harder and finally reached her, grabbing her by the chest with her right arm, she brought them both up. 

Their heads broke the surface and Lin gasped for air, coughing up water. 

“Lin, I’m so sorry,” Kya kept repeating as she swam them over to the shallow end. As soon as Lin’s feet could reach the ground of the pool, she ripped herself away from Kya, and waddled toward the stairs. “Lin…” Kya said after her, but Lin didn’t reply. She was heaving and coughing still, trying to catch her breath as everyone watched. Lin fumed, anger and humiliation swirled in her chest as she broke into hiccups. She pulled herself out of the pool and stomped to her chaise, grabbing her towel. 

“I told you I didn’t want to go into the fucking water.” Lin wrapped the towel around herself, picked up her book and shoes, and marched back toward the house. 

“Sorry…” Bumi whispered once Lin had disappeared. “I was only trying to help…”

“No, it’s not your fault, Bumi,” Kya said as she climbed out. “It was my stupid idea.” 

Kya wrapped a towel around herself and ran into the house after her.

“Lin!” Kya called after her. “Lin, please!” But Lin kept walking, slamming the door to their room behind her. Kya opened the door, but Lin wasn’t there. She heard the water run in the bathroom. Kya moved toward the door, but it was locked. “Lin, please open the door. I’m so sorry.” 

Kya heard the door unbolt and Lin opened it just enough to stand in the opening. 

“I told you I didn’t want to go into the water,” she said, tears in her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, you’re right, I should have respected that. I’m so sorry.”

“That was fucking humilating – I can’t believe you did that to me!” Tears streamed down Lin’s face.

Kya closed her eyes and sighed, she hadn’t even considered that Lin would be embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t change it. I know it doesn’t make it better, but Lin, I truly am sorry.”

Lin wiped her eyes, “Don’t ever do that to me again.” 

Kya nodded. “Can I do anything at all to make it up to you?”

“I’m going to take a shower. Can you just get me a coffee or something warm from the kitchen?” Kya nodded again and Lin closed the bathroom door. 

“Fuck,” Kya whispered under her breath as she left the room back to the kitchen. There, she found Pema. 

“I heard the commotion, what happened?”

“I fucked up…” Kya said, defeatedly. “Lin can’t swim and for some reason I thought it would be funny if the kids pushed her into the pool. Bumi ended up throwing her into the deep end and...well she’s really upset.” Kya grabbed a mug from the cabinet and slammed it down on the counter, causing the ceramic to shatter and cut her hand. “Fuck!” She screamed, holding her bleeding hand up to her mouth. 

“Here, run it under some water,” Pema ran to the sink and opened the faucet. Kya walked over and let the cool water rush the blood off. “Let me grab a towel so you can wrap it.”

“I’m sorry about the mug,” Kya said. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Pema came back and took Kya’s hand out from under the water and examined it. “Luckily it didn’t cut too deep.” Pema then wrapped a tea towel around Kya’s palm, tying it off tightly to stop the bleeding. “I’ll have to find a first aid kit so we can bandage it. I’m sure we have one around here somewhere.” Pema said, looking around the kitchen. She was still holding Kya’s hand in her own, her thumb caressing Kya’s wrist. 

“Pema, can I have my hand back, please?” 

The woman blushed, quickly pulling her hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Pema’s face was beet red, her eyes on the floor. 

“Pema, what’s going on with you this week?” Kya finally asked. “Is it Lin?”

The other woman took a second before responding.

“Why did you have to bring her here? Why do you want to hurt me like this?” Pema asked at the ground, her voice shaking. 

“Pema…” Kya was too shocked to even respond in anger. “This...this isn’t about you.”

“Yes it is, you’re trying to get back at me, aren’t you? Because I didn’t want to be like you...”

Kya was stunned, eyes wide. “No...not at all…Pema, that was years ago. We were teenagers...You...you married Tenzin. You have children.” Kya reminded her. “You’re happy.” She said it as a statement, but she wasn’t certain of it. Pema didn’t reply.

“My bringing Lin has nothing to do with you, Pema. There’s nothing between us, you know this...right?” Kya asked, but Pema was again silent. “Pema, look at me.” Kya grabbed her by the shoulders, her hand stinging slightly beneath the towel, but she ignored it. “I’m with Lin. I brought her here because I wanted to spend a relaxing vacation with her. Because I wanted her to meet my family. Because I’m in love with her.” Kya said with certainty. “Pema, there is nothing between us. Nothing.” 

Pema broke down crying. Kya felt for her old friend, her brother, and the children. “Pema, if you’re not happy...you need to say something. You can’t keep lying to yourself, to Tenzin.”

“I know…” The woman finally said. “I didn’t realize. I didn’t realize how bad it was until I saw her with you. Until I thought about how that should have been me with you. Until I saw you _ touching  _ her at dinner…” Pema shook. “I can’t even let Tenzin touch me now. It’s disgusting.”

“Pema…” Kya’s heart broke. “You can’t continue like this. You need to tell him. You’re hurting them all the longer you lie.” 

“I...I need to go.” Pema said, shaking her head and wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She pulled herself out from Kya’s hands and ran out of the kitchen. Kya sighed, her heart conflicted. She turned around and went back to the broken ceramic and started collecting the pieces. 

“Is it true?” Lin’s voice said from the entryway, scaring Kya. 

“Is what true?” Kya asked, confused.

“Do you love me?” Lin approached her girlfriend. 

“Yes,” Kya said, putting her good hand out for Lin to grab. “Lin Beifong, I am completely and utterly in love with you.” Kya pulled her girlfriend in closer for a deep kiss. 

“I love you, too.” Lin replied with a deep breath. 

“Lin, I really am so sorry.” Kya said, bringing her bandaged hand up to Lin’s cheek.

“Oh, your hand!” 

“I smashed a mug…” Kya said. “I still need to make your coffee…”

“Don’t worry about the coffee,” Lin said, taking Kya’s hand and placing a soft kiss over the towel. “Let’s find you some bandages and get this cleaned up.” 

Kya sighed, “Thanks. There must be something in one of these bathrooms…” 

“Kya?” Lin asked, just before she could guide them out of the kitchen. “Do you think you should tell Tenzin?” 

“It’s going to kill him. He’ll never forgive me for lying to him all these years,” Kya said, her shoulders dropping defeatedly. 

“Kya, don’t you think he deserves to know?” Lin asked. “This isn’t fair to any of them.”

“I know,” Kya replied. “I know…” 

* * *

The family stayed in that night, everyone dispersing to do their own thing and have a break from each other. Kya and Lin weighed the pros and cons of telling Tenzin the truth. On one hand, Kya felt it was unfair to out Pema; on the other, she felt it necessary to protect her brother. Just in that single week alone she had seen the toll Pema’s lie and change in behavior had taken on him. It was only fair he knew the truth so they could move forward...in whichever direction that meant. 

Kya made up her mind and found her brother alone in his study. Kya knocked on the door, poking her head in. “Hey, Tenzin, do you have a minute?”

“Hello, Kya, yes, come in…” he replied, pointing at one of the chairs. “How’s Lin?”

“Lin’s...good. Now. We worked it out...after the whole pool thing...it’s ok now.”

“Good, good.” Tenzin said nodding, clearly distracted. 

“Are you OK, Tenzin?” Kya asked. 

Tenzin sighed and took off his reading glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Kya, I just don’t understand what’s going on…” Kya could hear the emotion in his voice, her heart breaking for him. “Pema...she won’t look at me, won’t talk to me. She won’t let me touch her. She recoils…Did I do something?”

Kya approached his desk and walked around it, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You didn’t do anything, Tenzin. You’re the best a husband I think any woman could ask for...Pema’s lucky to have you.”

“Then why is she being so odd?”

Kya took a deep breath. “Tenzin, there’s something I never told you...something I should’ve told you...a long time ago.” 

Tenzin looked up at his sister, eyes wet. “What is it?”

Kya exhaled, “Well, you see, what happened was…” Kya didn’t know where to begin. Her heart was racing and she could taste bile in her mouth. She was so nervous. “Do you remember when we were younger? Before I...left.” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“Well, you know how close you, Pema and I all were?”

“Yes, we were inseparable.”

“Right...yes…” Kya hesitated again. “Well, Pema and I–”

“Don’t listen to her!” Pema’s voice screamed from the door. 

“Pema?” The siblings said in unison. 

“She’s lying. She’s a liar.” Pema continued, shrieking.

“Pema…” Kya shook her head. “No…” 

“What?” Tenzin asked, looking back and forth between his wife and his sister. “What is going on here?”

“Whatever she’s told you, Tenzin, it’s a lie.” Pema walked in, shaking. “Nothing happened.” 

“Pema, you know that’s not true,” Kya said back. “Pema, please. Just tell him the truth. He deserves to know.”

“No,” Pema said, her eyes closing tightly as tears streamed down. “It’s not true.” 

Tenzin finally stood up from his chair, “Enough!” His voice boomed throughout the large study. “Someone needs to tell me what is going on here.”

Pema opened her eyes and looked directly at Kya, her head shaking back and forth.

“We slept together, Tenzin,” Kya said it flatly, still looking at Pema before turning back to her brother. “Back then, we were more than just friends.” 

Tenzin stood shocked and silent. 

“It was only the one time...it was before you two...it’s why I left.” Kya admitted to her brother. “I couldn’t bear it.” 

Tenzin looked up at his wife. “All this time?”

“Tenzin, it’s not true. I’m not like her.”

“You’ve been lying to me? Our entire lives? Our children?” Tenzin’s face was red, his eyes wet, but the tears didn’t fall. 

“Tenzin, please…” Pema pleaded.

“Was any of it real?”

Pema was sobbing, Kya could feel the tears streaming down her own face. 

“This...is why...God, all this time you’ve been in love with my  _ sister _ ?” He spit the word out and Kya’s heart dropped to hear him say it. 

“Tenzin, I don’t think–” Kya started.

“Shut up.” He roared at her. “I think you’ve done enough damage for one day, Kya.” Kya fell silent, her heart pounding in her chest. “Why? Why did you have to tell me?”

“I thought you should know...you deserve the truth…” Kya stuttered. 

“Four fucking decades and now you think I need the  _ truth _ ?” 

“Tenzin, I’m sorry…” 

The room fell silent save for the stammering of sobs, the air tense around them. Everyone stood still, but no one made eye contact. 

“Kya, I think it’s best you leave.” 

Kya nodded, but said nothing and hurried toward the door. 

“Kya?” Tenzin said again, she paused at the door to look at him. “I’ll have Max pick you up at eight tomorrow morning. Have your bags packed and ready to go.” 

Kya ran back to her room and found Lin in bed, reading. Lin shot up, seeing Kya’s face red and tear stained. 

“What happened…”

“It was bad Lin, I made a terrible mistake. He’s so upset.”

“What happened?”

“I told him, OK?” Kya yelled. “I told him, just like you said I should. And now my brother hates me.”

“Kya, I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. He’s just in shock.”    
“He wants us gone. Max will be here to pick us up at eight in the morning,” Kya said, flinging the closet door open and pulling their empty suitcases out. “So I hope you had fun, cause the vacation’s over.”

Lin didn’t know what to say. 

Kya threw the bags onto the bed, went back into the closet, and came out with a handful of Lin’s clothes and flung them at her. 

“Kya,” Lin said, catching the garments and placing them down on the comforter. She ran into the closet after her girlfriend. 

“He hates me, Lin. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve ruined it all.” Kya sobbed.

Lin approached her, “Hey, it’s going to be OK,” she said as she tried to hug her, but Kya shifted her weight away. “Kya?”

“It’s your fault,” Kya said. “If I hadn’t let you convince me, none of this would be happening.”

“Kya, that’s not fair!” Lin defended. “Yes, I suggested it, but you’re a grown woman. You didn’t have to do it. You went and told Tenzin because  _ you _ decided he needed to know. I didn’t make you do anything.” 

“Just because you don’t give a shit about your family doesn’t mean I want to be cut out of mine!” Kya screamed. 

Lin felt her blood boil, “Fuck you, Kya,” she screamed going back to the bed and ripping the bag open to throw her clothes inside. She marched back to the closet and pulled the remaining items. “You were ready to bail on your family three days ago, or was that all just an act? Hmm?” 

Kya wouldn’t look at her, she just stared absently at her clothing.

“I am sorry, Kya, that this ended so badly. I am so sorry your brother is hurt, I am sorry you’re hurt. But I did not cause this and you taking it out on me is really fucking unfair.” Lin went back to her bag, tossed in the items and zipped it closed. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She called back at Kya and left the room. 

Kya sank onto her knees in the closet and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I still have a lot I want to build out! I think it'll take me 2-3 more chapters to get there, so this is not the end! (Cause if it were it'd be a terrible ending)


	7. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is hesitant to continue her relationship with Kya.

The women sat on the flight, shoulder to shoulder, in awkward silence – the tension of the day before hanging over them like a storm cloud waiting to erupt. Neither had spoken since Lin left their room the night prior. 

Lin’s chest ached in a way she had never quite felt. While her time with Tania had caused her plenty of grief, it didn’t compare to this. The day before had been a rollercoaster of emotions between the pool, confessing their love, and then the fight – she wasn’t sure how to proceed, what to say, or how to feel other than annoyed. Annoyed that she’d believed Kya was different, thoughtful, and caring, that she would never make her feel an ounce of what she’d felt with Tania. And here she was feeling worse doing it all over again.

Kya, on the other hand, felt wrought with guilt. She felt guilty for how she’d treated Lin throughout the day, she felt guilty for lying to her brother all these years, guilty for ruining everyone’s vacation. and potentially, a family. She knew she had to apologize, but she didn’t know where to begin, it was all too overwhelming. Tenzin was right, she had made such a mess of everything, Lin didn’t deserve this. None of them did.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are preparing our descent into Republic City airport and will be landing in approximately thirty minutes. We ask that you please remain seated and fasten your seatbelts for the remainder of the flight. Flight attendants, please prepare for landing.” The pilot's voice announced over the intercom. 

Lin cleared her throat, but said nothing. 

“Lin…” Kya finally broke their silence.

“Hmm?” The professor said, her eyes locked outside on the clouds. 

“About last night…” Kya took a deep breath. “I shouldn’t have...reacted the way I did.”

“No kidding,” Lin said with an eye roll, which caused Kya to wince. 

“I’m sorry,” Kya said solemnly. Lin turned to face her and Kya noticed for the first time that morning how red her eyes were, how dark the circles were below them. She hadn’t slept, it was obvious, and she was clearly upset. It broke Kya’s heart knowing she had caused Lin pain. That she’d caused everyone pain. “I am truly and utterly sorry.”

Lin nodded but said nothing before turning back to look out the window and Kya felt her heart drop into her stomach. 

The plane landed and the women collected their bags, again, in silence and walked toward the cab stand. 

“Lin, can we please talk about this?” Kya asked as Lin waved her hand at an approaching car. 

“Kya, I don’t really have a lot to say to you right now,” she said frankly. “I’ve been down this path before.”

Kya’s heart sank further, “Lin…”

“No, honestly. I didn’t have it in me to walk away last time, but I’m not putting myself in this situation again. I think it’s best we just stop while we’re ahead.” 

“Lin, please…” Kya said, but Lin was already handing her bags to the driver and opening the door to the car. “I love you! Lin!” The tears were streaming down her face. 

“Goodbye, Kya. I hope you can work things out with Tenzin.” Lin shut the door to the car and gave her address to the driver who pulled away, leaving Kya on the curb crying. It wasn’t until the cab hit the highway that Lin allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. 

* * *

  
  


“So she told you she loved you and you broke up with her?” Cruz said, taking a sip of her mimosa.

“Did you even listen? That’s not at all how it happened, Cruz,” Lin said defensively, looking down at her uneaten meal. It had been three days since she and Kya landed back in Republic City. She and Cruz had gone out for a Sunday brunch before returning back to reality. “I’m not putting myself through this again. I thought you’d be proud of me for standing up for myself after all the shit with Tania...”

Cruz was pensive as she analyzed her friend. 

“I hear you, I do, Beifong, but Kya’s not Tania. You gave Tania how many chances and she routinely proved she was an asshole. Did she ever apologize, really?”

“Well she did after we caught her at the bar…”

“Oh, when her apology was actually manipulating you into forgiving her with a diamond ring?”

Lin’s stomach turned, but not out of hunger. 

“Listen, I’m not justifying Kya’s actions here. It was fucked up to take out her family drama on you and then not immediately address it. But listen, we all act on impulse sometimes. Our emotions get the best of us.”

“But why, after basically saying she was ready to drop them all week, did she turn on me, Cruz? What the fuck was that?”

Cruz was quiet again and considered. 

“Well leaving on your own accord and being kicked out are a little different. And she was probably upset she hurt her brother. Didn’t she run away to not hurt him the first time?”

“I mean, I guess…” Beifong said.

“Look, it doesn’t justify it,” Cruz continued. “It doesn’t make it acceptable, it doesn’t make what she said or did OK. But, I think she realized she fucked up and not just with you. And when people are mad at themselves they tend to lash out on those closest to them. I think you should at least talk it through. It doesn’t mean all is forgiven, it doesn’t mean you even have to continue your relationship. But I don’t think you should leave it like this. You need to talk to her.” 

Beifong took a sip of her own mimosa and considered her friend’s suggestion. 

* * *

  
  


A knock at her door pulled Kya out of her bed for roughly the first time since she had arrived home. She’d been so upset between Lin and Tenzin, she hadn’t had the energy to eat or shower. She’d even considered calling in sick the next day, possibly even the week, to avoid having to go to URC and even run the risk of seeing Lin. 

But the knock at the door gave her hope, maybe Lin had changed her mind? 

Kya caught her reflection in the mirror before she opened the door. Her usually bright blue eyes were now dull and grey. The whites of her eyes blistered red from all her tears. Her hair was disheveled, and she quickly pulled it up into a messy ponytail. She breathed into her hand and pulled away at the stench, quickly finding her purse to pull out some gum. 

Again, the person behind the door knocked.

“Coming!” She called out. Kya took a deep breath and undid the bolt of the door, sliding back her industrial, metal door only to find not Lin, but her brother.

“Tenzin!?” Kya announced, shocked. “What...what are you doing here?” Tenzin looked as grim and tired as she did. 

“Hi Kya...may I come in?”

“Of course, of course,” Kya slid the door open further and ushered her brother into her apartment. “Can I get you anything? Water?” 

“No, no, I’m fine. Thank you.” Tenzin said walking over to her couch. “May I sit?”

“Tenzin, you don’t have to ask…”

Her brother sat with a huff and looked up at her as she approached and sat down at the far end of the couch. They sat there silently for a moment, Kya could feel the bile in her throat as she examined her brother. She hated herself for having put him in this situation. 

“Kya,” he finally said, turning to her. “I want to apologize–”

“No, Tenzin, I’m the one who’s sorry. I shouldn’t have told you like that...I should have told you ages ago and never let you–”

“Kya, please,” he said, raising a hand. “I’m glad you told me.”

“What?” Kya was shocked. 

“I’m glad you told me. I’m glad I know, and I’m not angry at you for not telling me...all those years ago. It must have been very hard for you...I’m so sorry you felt like you had to run away and I’m sorry I wasn’t a better brother.”

“Tenzin, no!” Kya moved in closer and threw her arms around his neck tightly. “You were the best brother. I didn’t want to see your hurt. I  _ don’t  _ want to see you hurt and I’m so sorry I caused you this pain.” 

Tenzin squeezed his older sister back, “It’s not your fault, Kya. You did what you did to protect me, both times.”

The siblings held each other, tears streaming down both their faces. 

“Pema left,” Tenzin said, sitting back and wiping tears with the back of his hand. 

“Oh, Tenzin…” Kya started.

“No, no, it’s for the best. After you left we...discussed...everything. Our lives, the children...she wasn’t happy. She’s never been happy.”

“But I thought you always said it was great between the two of you? You were happy?”

“No…” Tenzin said somberly. “If I’m being honest with myself, I knew things weren’t good a long time ago. Especially after Meelo was born, we fought all the time. She’s grown so distant over the years, I just grew accustomed to it. It wasn’t until she started acting out when you and Lin came that I really realized how bad it was, but the truth of the matter is it hadn’t been good for years.”

“I’m so sorry,” Kya’s heart hurt for her brother. “I could have prevented this, I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Tenzin reassured. “Pema and I may not have been right, but if that hadn’t happened I wouldn’t have the kids. I love those children, Kya. They’re my life.” 

Kya smiled at her brother, “What happens now?”

“We talked it over, I’ll keep the house and take primary custody of the kids. I’ve called Mother and she’s agreed to come stay with us to help us adjust. Pema did so much of the day-to-day...we’ll figure it out.” 

“She left the children?”

“She’ll have them every other weekend...we’ll split holidays. We both agreed she needs time and space to figure out who she is...what she wants. I think it’s best for her and the children that they maintain as much normalcy as they can while she does that, so…”

Kya reached her hand out and squeezed her brother’s. “You’re a good man, Tenzin. And a great father.” 

“Thank you, Kya,” Tenzin placed his free hand over hers. “You need to apologize to Lin for me. I’m so sorry I kicked you both out. I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Tenzin’s face flushed with shame. “I am sorry.”

But Kya’s face also reddened at the mention of Lin, “Oh, well, actually…” Kya struggled to find the words. “Lin and I aren’t exactly...seeing each other at the moment.”

“No? What happened?” 

“Well, that night after you asked we leave…” Kya could feel the tears moving through her again. “I was terrible, Tenzin. I took it out on her, I was so upset and I blamed her for it and so she ended it.” Kya cried into her brother’s shoulder as he moved in to embrace her again. “I messed everything up, I’m so sorry.”

Tenzin rubbed his sister’s back until her sobs settled. 

“You need to go see her,” Tenzin said finally. “You need to apologize.”

“I did, Tenzin! She doesn’t want to hear it!” 

“Apologize again,” Tenzin insisted. “Kya, I’ve never seen either of you so happy. I know Lin’s stubborn, but maybe she just needed some space. She loves you, Kya. I could see it in her eyes.”

“I’m not sure, Tenzin, she was so upset…”

“If you love her, it’s worth trying. Go to her and apologize again.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kya spent the night fretting about seeing Lin: how she would approach her? What she would say? She thought through all the possible responses she could receive. While she hoped her brother was right, she had to be prepared for the worst. Be prepared that Lin might not want to give her another chance. 

Kya thought back to the stories she had heard of Tania, the emotional manipulation, the cruelty. She couldn’t blame Lin for being fed up, for putting her foot down and saying no to anything that even smelt off. Kya could see herself doing the same were the tables reversed. 

She promised herself that if Lin did give her another chance, she’d work on her own emotions. She’d be sure to communicate her fears and frustrations, instead of letting them take over. Lin deserved better than the Kya she got at Ember Island, and Kya knew she was better than that. 

Tuesday dragged on forever. Kya had planned on grabbing Lin just before her four o’clock class, as they had so many times before, but a student with questions on their final movement piece had interrupted her plans. Kya hoped Lin would just still be in her office when her class was finally through at six. 

Kya watched the clock, mildly distracted as she led her students through a series of voice exercises and stretches. She waited, impatiently, as each student gave a demonstration of their final piece for the semester. She absently gave critiques that she knew weren’t constructive or thought-out. But she couldn’t focus, her anxiety was too great. 

And then, finally, the clock struck six and Kya eagerly dismissed her students, collected her things, and rushed across the green toward a moss covered building that housed the Political Science and Criminal Justice professor’s offices. Kya stormed through the front door and ran up the steps, skipping two at a time hoping to find Lin in her office. 

Kya reached the floor and took a deep breath before turning down the hall to the closed door of Professor Beifong’s office. A light shone through the frosted window and Kya pressed her ear to the glass. She didn’t want to interrupt her if she was in with the student. After a few seconds, when she was certain she couldn’t hear anyone speaking, Kya knocked on the door as she opened it. 

But as the door opened she saw that Lin Beifong was not alone. In fact, Tania sat on her desk leaning over Lin. Both women stared at Kya startled by the interruption. 

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Kya said, shaking. She slammed the door shut and ran out of the building just as quickly as she had run in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went from daily updates to a week between, I'm sorry! This past week was very long and I just didn't have the time to build this out. Even this chapter is shorter than my norm. Luckily, we're going into a holiday week and I'll (hopefully) be able to get chapter 8 up before next Sunday! (But I make no promises)


	8. Don't leave me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin gets a visit from Tania and tries to repair her relationship with Kya.

Lin groaned as her alarm went off, signaling the start of Tuesday morning. She hadn’t slept well since landing in Republic City – the combination of heartbreak, anger, and regret swirling through her mind, racing her thoughts. 

The more she considered her friend’s words, the more Lin realized she may have been too harsh on Kya. She’d taken all the resentment she felt toward Tania, the insecurities they left behind, and allowed it to affect her rationale. And if she could be so swept in emotion and anger, it only made sense that Kya could, too. Cruz was right, she needed to at least speak to her. To talk through that night and their reactions and see if there was any chance to move forward.

And the reality was, Lin’s chest still hurt. She still felt the sting of the argument, of losing Kya, and while she didn’t cry again, every moment she thought of her sent Lin’s chest into a kind of tightness that made it nearly impossible to breathe. She knew she loved her. She just hoped it wasn’t too late, that she hadn’t lost her altogether. 

They just needed to talk.

But until then, it was back to reality. After a few minutes of staring blankly at her ceiling, Lin finally got up and fell back into her morning routine: exercise, shower, dress, drive to Koji’s for her regular to-go.

Lin was thankful her Tuesdays were hectic, between teaching her senior seminar, department meetings, and office hours, she was grateful to be back and busy and keeping her mind off her own aching heart. But as her afternoon class neared its end, Lin could feel her anxiety rising. This was normally when Kya would pop in and they’d walk over for coffee. Though she knew it likely wouldn’t happen, Lin’s eyes kept darting to the back of the lecture hall, hoping to see a shimmer of silver hair pop through the door. The hour was up and the class dispersed, but Kya never came, and Lin felt her heart sink and her frustration mount. She was so angry with herself for getting them here. 

“Expecting someone?” Miss Li, her Teacher’s Assistant said with a knowing smile, interrupting her thoughts. The question only made Professor Beifong’s chest tighten. 

“No,” she replied curtly. 

The TA was taken aback by the tone of the reply, “I’m sorry, I just thought...well usually Kya-“

“Whatever you thought was wrong, Miss Li. And for the record, it’s none of your business regardless. You’d be wise to remember that moving forward.”

“I’m sorry, Professor Beifong,” the girl responded, eyes peeled to the ground. 

The Professor cleared her throat, “Will you be available after the finals in a few weeks? I’ll need help grading them all.”

“Yes, Professor Beifong,” she wouldn’t look up. 

“Good,” Lin said. “You should get going, I don’t want you late to your class.”

“Right, thank you…” the girl scurried up the stairs and out of the lecture hall. Beifong sighed and rested her weight back against the desk, fingers pressing on the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses. 

“Goddammit,” she whispered to herself. 

Beifong headed back to her office to attend to the mountain of essays she’d assigned before the break that needed grading. She sat down at her desk and assessed the stack against the clock. She was sure if she started now she could probably get close to, if not finish grading by six. Which meant she’d have a chance of running into Kya in the parking lot after her class. And if she were to run into her, then maybe she could convince Kya to join her for dinner to discuss everything that had happened those final twenty-four hours of the trip. Cruz was right, she couldn’t leave it like that. She closed the door to her office and got to work on the papers, grateful for another distraction to pass the time. 

The hours flew and the ungraded stack converted anew. Lin took her glasses off and rubbed her now dry eyes, catching a glimpse of the clock: five-fifty, perfect timing. And almost as if on the command, there was a knock at her door. 

“Come in,” Lin said, her heart skipping a beat, hoping it was Kya. She was very quickly and sorely disappointed. “What do you want?” Lin said with a groan. 

“Why are you always so rude to me, Linny?” Tania said, entering the office with a pout and closing the door behind her. 

“Do you want me to list the reasons?” Lin rolled her neck, which was sore from looking down at the papers. 

“Oh, Lin...that was so long ago. Surely you can’t hold it all against me still?”

“You wanna bet?” Lin brought her arm up to rub a particularly tense spot on her neck. 

“Is your neck sore? Here, I’ll help that.” Tania said, quickly moving behind Lin. 

“No, Tania, I’m fine, don’t…” But the petite woman was too fast, her hands were already pressing directly into Lin’s neck before she had time to stop her. And despite herself, Lin relaxed into the motion. Tania knew exactly where Lin carried her tension, and there was plenty stored between her neck and shoulder, which Tania expertly rubbed out. 

“The talk around campus is that you were very snappy today. Trouble in paradise?” Tania asked, pressing deeper into the curve of Lin’s shoulder blade, eliciting a wince and a groan. 

“It’s none of your business,” Lin said, head dropping as Tania continued. 

The English head leaned down so that her lips were just next to Lin’s ears, her thumb still pressing into the muscles. “Mmmm,” she purred, “Do you like that, Lin?” 

Lin shuddered involuntarily, but a voice in her head told her she needed to end this before it got any worse, “You should stop.” 

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Lin could feel Tania’s breath on her neck.

“Yes, please...stop.” Lin felt the release of Tania’s grasp on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. And while admittedly the massage had offered relief, it also allowed her to come back to her senses. “What do you want, Tania?” Lin said, sitting back in her chair to face the woman who was now seated over her on the desk. 

“I came to check on you,” she said, leaning in closer. “Like I said, I heard you might be...upset and I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Since when do you care how I feel?” Lin said through tout lips. “I don’t really remember consideration being your strongest suit.”

“Lin, that’s not fair, I’ve always cared about you,” Tania ran her hand down Lin’s arm. “I loved you.” She paused, her hand taking Lin’s in her own. “I still love you.” 

Lin looked at Tania in shock, letting the proclamation linger in the air above them as they sat in silence processing. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and the world spun quickly out of control. 

“I’m...I’m sorry” she said, closing the door as quickly as she had opened it. 

Lin sat paralyzed still staring at the door. Her head was screaming Kya’s name over and over, but her body wouldn’t comply. She needed to run after her, but she couldn’t move. She just sat there frozen staring at the door trying to confirm it was all real. 

Tania’s laughter was the only certainty. “Did you see her face? That was priceless!” She slapped her knee as she buckled over laughing. “Suits her right, the hippie bitch.” 

Lin looked at her ex finally and watched her as she laughed. The thrill in her honey eyes as she enjoyed every minute of seeing Kya suffer. All the contempt Lin felt toward Tania came bubbling up at once and she stood suddenly, grabbing Tania by the wrists and pulling her off the desk and onto her feet.

The motion startled Tania, “Lin, what are you doing.”

“Get out!” Lin shouted, not caring who could hear.

“Lin, stop it, you’re hurting me! Let me go!” 

Lin pulled Tania across the office.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Let me go!” Tania screamed, pulling her hands back and breaking free of Lin’s grasp. “Are you seriously upset over that bitch?”

“The only bitch here, Tania, is you. You ruined my life for long enough, you’re never doing it again. Leave.”

“Lin, please! What does she have that I don’t?”

“How about a heart, for starters.” Lin said, walking back to her desk to grab her briefcase and purse. “You’re a heartless cunt and the biggest mistake of my life, Tania. You don’t love me, you don’t love anyone other than yourself. You don’t know how to love. I don’t want you to come see me again. Frankly, I don’t ever want to fucking see you again. We’re not friends, we’re not anything.” Lin said, opening the door for all to hear. “And I’m warning you right here, right now, if you ever come near me or Kya again, you’re going to live to regret it. Now fuck off.” 

Lin stormed out of the office, leaving Tania in her wake, but by the time she’d reached the parking lot, Kya’s station wagon was gone. Lin walked over to her own car and slammed the door as she got in.

“Fuck!” She screamed over and over as she hit the steering wheel in frustration, tears running down her face.

When she finally composed herself, Lin drove home and immediately picked up the phone upon entering, punching in Kya’s number. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. Lin dialed it again and again. Finally, after the fifth attempt, she left a voicemail. 

“Hi Kya, it’s me...Lin. Please call me back. It wasn’t...we weren’t... Please?” Lin put the phone back on the receiver and paced the room. She was too anxious to sit, too upset to relax. She needed to get to Kya, but she didn’t know how. It was only then that she realized she didn’t know where Kya even lived, but she did remember what Kya lived near…

Lin grabbed her keys and got back into her car and made her way downtown. She roamed the streets, hoping her memory served her well as she found a spot near where they had parked on their first evening out. Lin shot out of her car and walked around the block, hoping she’d find the staircase to the bar. She walked around two before she found it and swiftly ran down the steps, knocking on the door. 

The metal plate slid back to reveal two eyes. 

“Who are you here to see?” 

“Camila, I’m here to see Camila?” 

The voice behind the door grumbled, but the plate closed and Lin heard the bolts being undone. 

“Thank you,” she said, running through the door, down the dark hallway toward the stairs. Lin reached the landing and paused, scanning the room hoping she’d see her. Her eyes landed finally on two familiar figures at the far end of the bar. As if they could feel her eyes on them, both Kya and Camila turned and looked up to see Lin standing there. Kya stood, visibly upset and turned away from her and Lin’s heart knotted. It took all she had not to call her name across the bar. Instead she ran down the steps, but by the time she had made it to the ground floor, a new bartender was there to stop her. 

“I’m told you’re not allowed in,” the person said, they were taller than Lin, and more muscular, too. 

“Please, I just need to talk to her!” Lin insisted, trying to get past them. “Kya!” She called out.

“Nope, sorry,” they replied, placing an arm out to block Lin from passing.    
Camila came up from behind the bartender, “Thanks, Ash, I’ll take it from here.” 

“What are you doing here, Lin?” 

“Please, I need to speak to her,” Lin insisted, looking for Kya again at the bar, but she was gone. 

“Look, Kya’s really upset. She doesn’t want to talk right now.”

“Camila, please, it wasn’t what it looked like, I swear!” 

“Oh no? You mean you didn’t dump my best friend after she got kicked out of her brother’s house only to then go hook up with your ex at work?” 

Lin’s face was hot, her head was spinning, “I mean, yes, but no! Nothing happened! If I can just explain...” 

“You broke her heart, Lin. So why don’t you back off before you do more damage, alright?” 

Lin conceded, turning and walking back up the steps and leaving the bar. She walked slowly back to her car, arms wrapped around herself occasionally wiping a tear from her face. It was over, she’d ruined everything. She’d let her anger and insecurities ruin her life yet again, but this time she’d lost worst of all. 

“Lin!” A voice called out, pulling Lin out from her thoughts. Lin spun around to see Kya, eyes red from crying, standing behind her. 

“Kya!” Lin said, moving toward her, but Kya backed away. “Kya, please, I’m so sorry.”

“You came all the way down here...to find me?”

“Yes...I just...I want to talk to you. I swear, Kya, it wasn’t what it looked like.” 

Kya turned her head, wiping away tears. “You left me,” Kya said, voice shaking. “And then I turn around and there you are with her over you. I told you I loved you, Lin. I told you I loved you and you left me to be with her…”

“Kya, I swear that’s not what happened. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have left you at the airport. Please, can we go somewhere to talk?” Lin approached her again, slowly this time. “Please?”

Kya nodded and turned around and started walking back in the direction of the bar, Lin followed. Just as they were rounding the corner to reach the bar, Kya turned down an alley that had a door at the end. She unlocked the door and led Lin up flights of stairs until they reached a large, metal barn door. Kya undid the bolts and pushed the door open, motioning for Lin to go inside. 

Lin was mesmerized by the apartment. It was a large converted warehouse studio, just as Kya said. Completely open concept with large windows at the back of the unit overlooking the rest of the city. Exposed brick surrounded the room and the ceiling showcased large wooden beams. 

“This place is amazing,” Lin said, forgetting herself momentarily in the architecture of the apartment. 

“Thanks,” Kya said awkwardly, clearing her throat. 

“Sorry,” Lin replied with a blush. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Kya offered, “Water? Soda?”

“No, no, I’m fine...thank you.”

The two women stood awkwardly staring at each other, neither sure of how to proceed. 

“Should we...sit down?” Kya finally asked. 

“Yeah, sure...that works…” Lin said, turning and walking toward the velvet couch. She sat at the far end, much like Tenzin had when he’d come only a few days before. Kya also took her previous spot. Again neither spoke for a few minutes.

Lin leaned down, legs spread apart, and tested her elbows on either thigh, fingers interlocked. She stared at the rug, a bright blue with yellow patterns, and took a deep breath. 

“Kya...I am so incredibly sorry about everything. I overreacted after Ember Island and I shouldn’t have. That night, our last night there, after the argument...all I could think about was how this felt like an argument I’d have with Tania. Where she’d blame me for something and make me feel like the villain as a way to manipulate me and I just...I freaked out. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you at the airport like that. We should have talked through it sooner.”

Kya was quiet for a moment, and then replied, “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, that was wrong of me. Tenzin and I have just...never fought like that. I left so I didn’t have to hurt him all those years ago and here we were...and it was happening anyway. I just wasn’t thinking clearly. You were right that night, to be angry. And you were right in what you said, I am an adult, I chose to tell him, you didn’t force me to do anything.” 

“I am sorry, though,” Lin said. “For how it ended. I do really hope it doesn’t ruin your relationship with your brother for good.” 

“Tenzin actually came to see me,” Kya told her. “It’s over between him and Pema. He thanked me for telling him. They’re figuring it out with the kids and all, but I actually think you were right, it was for the best.” 

Lin gave Kya a weak smile, “I’m glad you were able to work it out.”

“Me too.” 

The room fell silent again for a few more minutes as they each thought of what to say next.

“What is it about her?” Kya asked. “I know why it lasted as long as it did, why you stayed all that time. But even now, she still influences you. She’s always around. Do you still love her?”

“No!” Lin said emphatically. “Kya, I swear there’s nothing there. You’re not wrong to ask, she is around, and it’s especially hard because we work together, but I swear it’s over between us. Tania is just...she can’t deal with not getting her way. She’s come to see me more since she saw us at Koji’s in the last few weeks than she has in the last five years since she left me. It’s isn’t about me, it’s about her. But I promise, Kya, there’s nothing there. In fact, I told her I never want to see her again.”

“You did?” 

“I actually think I told her to ‘fuck off,’ to be specific.” 

Kya burst into laughter, “You didn’t?”

“Oh yes, I’m sure everyone heard it too, which will really kill her.” Lin said with a smile, moving closer toward Kya on the couch. “Kya, I love you and only you. I’m so sorry about all of this. I’m so sorry for overreacting and not working through it sooner. I’m sorry for hurting you.” 

Kya moved in and kissed Lin deeply. 

“I’m so sorry for taking my frustrations out on you. I promise to be better.” 

“Does that mean you’ll give me another chance?” Lin asked, hopefully. 

“Lin, I never wanted to give you up the first time. I love you, too.” 

The women embraced again, this time with more passion. Mouths crashed, hands wandered. They moved against each other until both women were panting. 

Kya finally pulled away and stood up, placing her hand out for Lin to take. The professor did so and allowed Kya to lead her toward the bed. 


	9. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin is torn between protecting herself or ruining another.

Lin stirred as the smell of freshly brewed coffee swirled all around her. 

“Mmm, that smells amazing,” she said, eyes still closed. 

“I like this better than an alarm,” Kya replied, wrapping her arm around Lin’s waist and pulling her into a spoon. 

“It’s definitely more pleasant,” Lin chuckled. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Kya responded between placing kisses on her shoulder and neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“The best I’ve slept in almost a week,” Lin admitted.

Kya held Lin tighter, “Me too.” 

The couple laid there in peaceful silence, lounging in a stage between wake and sleep for a few minutes. 

“We should get up before the coffee gets cold,” Lin finally said, turning around to lay on her back and finally seeing Kya. Her eyes were still shut, but her brow was furrowed. Her long, silver hair framing her face. 

“Do we have to?” she asked, slightly opening one eye. “Can’t we just play hookey instead and stay in bed all day?” 

Lin laughed, “As tempting as that sounds, I have to go get to school. I have office hours and I’m meeting Cruz for lunch. I still have to go home and get dressed.” Lin groaned as she sat up in bed, propping her hands on either side of her for support, and looked down at Kya, who had now turned over onto her back, her breasts exposed. Lin took a moment to soak it all in. 

“You’re so beautiful in the morning,” she whispered as she ran her index finger down Kya’s sternum and back up, gliding up her neck and across her jawline until she reached her chin. Lin then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. “So beautiful.” 

Kya blushed, as she ran her fingers up and down Lin’s arm, still holding her face. “I’m glad you came yesterday. I’m happy you’re here,” she said softly. 

“Me too,” Lin replied with a smile. “I should get going though.”

“Do you want any breakfast?” 

“I’ll take some coffee to go, if you have a travel mug or anything?”

“One coffee to go, coming up,” Kya said, getting out of bed and grabbing her blue silk robe off the hanger on the wall and making her way over to the kitchen. Lin watched her hips sway away as she grabbed her discarded clothing from the night before and dressed herself. She felt that same sensation again, the one she had when Kya was in her own kitchen helping her clean the dishes. But now she knew what it was, she could name it. 

Lin finished pulling on her pants and walked over to Kya, who was pouring herself a mug of coffee, the travel one already set on the counter. Lin walked up behind her and pulled her into a tight embrace, resting her head on Kya’s shoulder. “I love you,” she said before placing a kiss on her neck. 

Kya smiled, putting the coffee pot and mug down so that she could place her hands over the arms wrapped around her. “I love you, too.” She turned her head as far as she could and kissed Lin’s forehead. 

“I really should get going, though,” Lin said pulling her arms away and grabbing her coffee. “Do you want to come over tonight? I’ll make us dinner?” 

“Dinner sounds perfect.” 

“Great - does seven work again?”

“I’ll be there at seven - do you need me to bring anything?”

“Just an overnight bag,” Lin said with a wink and a kiss. 

* * *

Lin hustled as she closed the door of her car and made her way from the parking lot to her office. She was running late and hoped none of her students were waiting - usually her seniors lined up to review a thesis this close to the end of the year. “Shit,” she mumbled to herself as she looked at her watch for the tenth time that hour. She hated being late. 

When she rounded the corner of the hallway to her office, it wasn’t students standing in front of her door, but rather her boss, the Political Science Chair, Professor Chen. 

“Chen? What are you doing here?”

“Professor Beifong, do you have a few minutes?”

Something was wrong, Lin could feel it. She’d known Chen for years and he rarely called her Professor. She could feel her panic setting in, but she didn’t know what to panic about.

“Of course, please, come in,” Lin said, unlocking the door to her office and holding it open so he could enter. Prof. Chen nodded and walked in, Lin right behind him.

“Please close the door,” he said softly, almost in a whisper. 

Lin’s heart was racing, she didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t like it. She closed the door and walked over to her desk, dropping her briefcase on the ground before sitting down. Chen waited until she sat and then sat in one of the empty chairs in front of her. 

“Chen, you’re scaring me...what’s wrong?”

“There’s been a very serious complaint filed against you, Beifong.”

“Against me? What kind of complaint?” Lin said, her defenses immediately rising. What did anyone even have to complain about? Sure she was a little tough, but plenty of professors were. And she was always fair in her grading. 

“This morning another faculty member filed a complaint claiming you assaulted and threatened her. Professor Beifong, I’m very sorry to have to ask this, but is this true?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lin gripped the bottom of her desk, she could feel the anger coursing through her, her knuckles blanching. 

“Beifong, please answer my question. I’m trying to assess what happened between you and Professor Martin. They’re going to open an investigation, I just want to help. 

“I can’t believe she would stoop this low.”

“So it isn’t true, then? You did not,” the Chair pulled out a pad from his inner jacket pocket and opened it. “Yank her by the wrists out of your office and threaten to kill her if she ever came near you again?”

Lin’s anger roared, she slammed her fist onto her desk and stood, screaming, “I never threatened to kill her, Chen! Jesus!”

The Chair flinched slightly. He took no pleasure in questioning her about this. 

“Listen, I know you and Tania have a...complicated history. Can you tell me what happened?”   
“I can’t believe...ugh,” Lin said in an exasperated sigh and turned away from her boss to look out the window behind her. “I was here in my office last night grading papers and she came by. I’d been having some personal issues and my neck was sore. She waltzed over to me and started massaging my neck…” Lin paused, realizing that this was inappropriate for the workplace, but also not sure how much to disclose about her and Kya’s relationship. 

Chen cleared his throat, “And?” 

Lin turned back to face him. He was an older man of about seventy, balding and short. He always wore his large, round glasses and sweaters over sharp collared shirts, and a sports jacket over that for the cooler months. He’d been Chair of the department her entire tenure at URC, he’d been aware of her relationship with Tania Martin from the very beginning, had seen her at her lowest when Tania left. There was no point in not telling him. 

“I’ve been seeing the theatre adjunct covering for Ty - Kya. We’d just gone away over the break. Tania knows we’re seeing each other and she’s actively tried to…insert herself back into my life ever since. She came in last night because somehow she heard Kya and I had an argument and she thought she could... honestly I’m not really sure what she thought exactly, but basically she tried to get me back. I asked her to stop touching me and Kya walked in on us. Nothing was happening, but she was in here and it didn’t look great, Chen. Kya ran out and I told Tania to leave. She wouldn’t, so I did grab her by the wrists and pull her towards the door. I called her a heartless bitch - which I stand by - I told her to just stay away from me and if she meddled again, she’d regret it. I don’t actually know what I meant or what I even thought I intended, I just wanted her to leave. But I never threatened to kill her, I swear.” 

Professor Chen took a deep breath and stared slightly past Beifong out the window, the silence building the tension in the room around him. After a long, pregnant pause, when Lin could take it no longer, she finally broke the silence.

“So...what does this mean for me?”

“It’s not great, Beifong, I can tell you that much.”

“No shit. Will there really be an investigation?”

“Yes, unfortunately we have to look into it.”

“I did grab her…”

“I know, that’s the bad part.”

“What should I do?” 

Chen was silent for another moment before answering. “Would you consider a counter complaint?”

“Of what?” 

“Sexual harassment?”

“Chen, no...I don’t know…” 

“Listen, you should head home for the day and let the air clear around here. The Dean and the Ethics committee will likely launch something within a day or two. They’ll interview you, her, others in the department who may have been here that night to hear the exchange. If you file your complaint, they have to look into her, too. And judging by her reputation...well, let’s just say I don’t see it boding well in her favor. You probably have until tomorrow morning to file a complaint. Think it over tonight and give me a call to discuss later tonight.” 

“Fuck, Chen...this is why I hate lawyers.” 

“We’re all scum, I know. But it might be your best option. I don’t want to see you lose your job because of her, Beifong. Think it over.”

* * *

  
  


“I cannot believe you called her a heartless cunt!” Cruz exclaimed. “God, how I’ve waited for you to tell her off. This is like twenty years too late, you know that, right?”

“Better late than never?” Lin shrugged. “And a whole lot of good it did for me...I can’t believe she fucking filed a complaint. What am I going to do, Cruz?” Lin rubbed her eyes and dragged her hand down her face to the back of her neck, which was once again tense. 

“I say burn the bitch. You know if you file a sexual harassment complaint they’ll have to interview other staff...it’ll ruin her,” Cruz gave a malicious smile. “She’s fucked, I can’t believe no one’s reported her yet. I heard she slept with her TA a few years back.”

“What?!” Lin was shocked. She knew Tania was capable of a lot of things, and she knew she’d slept with other faculty, but a student...that was different. That could jeopardize her whole career. She couldn’t believe Tania would even risk it. “I can’t believe-”

“Really? After all the cheating and the relentless flirting, you really don’t believe Tania would be capable of sleeping with a hot, young thing?”

“It’s just so...wrong?” Lin truly was shocked. “I know she’s capable of a lot, but a student is just…”

“I mean she mostly has grad students, right? So you figure the girl was probably somewhere between twenty-five and thirty? It’s not like she was a freshman.”

“Still, Cruz...it’s a student.”

“Lin, I don’t think Tania has any self control. You may have been the only relationship she maintained for any period of time...honestly, I think she went off the deep end after she left you. Nothing surprises me anymore…”

Lin considered her friend’s perspective. “Why didn’t you tell me? When you heard about it?”

Cruz took a large sip of her cocktail. “Honestly? I didn’t want to upset you anymore than she already had. It wasn’t going to change anything, all it was going to do was hurt you. You didn’t need that then. Anyway, fuck the bitch. I say you counter.”

“She’d lose her job.”

“You’ll lose yours. Don’t protect her, Lin. She doesn’t deserve it.” 

* * *

  
  


Lin made her way through her kitchen out of habit, not really thinking about the meal she was preparing. Her mind was elsewhere - she still didn’t know what to do about the whole Tania ordeal. The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts and bringing her back to reality: dinner with Kya. 

“Hello! I brought some wine!” Kya said, as Lin opened the door. 

“Perfect, I forgot to pick some up. Thank you!”

Kya walked in and gave Lin a kiss, but she could see her girlfriend was distracted. 

“What’s the matter? Is everything OK?”

“It’s...a long story. I’ll explain over dinner, come in, please…”

Kya followed hesitantly. “Lin, are  _ you _ OK?”

Lin didn’t respond, she was too distracted to really hear her girlfriend’s question. Kya put the wine down on the table and walked over to Lin who was pacing back and forth between the sink and the stove. Kya gently grabbed her hand, placing the other on her shoulder to stop her.

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“She fucking reported me, Kya. I can’t believe she fucking reported me.” 

“Who reported you? Tania?”

“Yes, Tania. She fucking filed a complaint saying I assaulted her and threatened her last night. After you...and then I told her to fuck off. FUCK!” Lin screamed, finally looking at Kya. “Fuck,” she repeated, softly this time. “I’m sorry. Let me get this plated and I’ll explain everything.” Lin started to walk away, but Kya firmed her grasp and stopped her.

“Lin, hey, listen, let me do that,” Kya led Lin back to the table. “You sit here, I’ll get you the bottle opener and some glasses and you start drinking. I’ll get our food. You need to sit down.” 

Lin shook her head, but let Kya lead her to a chair. She grabbed the bottle of wine that was on the table. “This is a good selection.”

“Tania’s not the only one who knows a thing or two about wine, you know,” Kya said, already back with two empty glasses and the bottle opener. “Here, why don’t you pour us some.” 

Lin started uncorking the bottle while Kya made her way back to the kitchen, pulling two plates out and serving the food. She brought the plates back and set them across from each other so that she could face Lin directly. 

“Ok, why don’t you start at the beginning. What exactly happened yesterday when Tania came to the office? What exactly did she report?”

Lin took Kya through the short exchange from the night before, wincing at the mention of the massage, but there was no point in omitting or lying about what happened. She’d made her feelings for Kya well known. She finished the story with Chen’s proposal and Cruz’s additional information about the affair with the student. 

“Wow.” Kya said finally, taking a large swig of her wine. 

“I know…” 

“So what do you want to do?”

“Kya, I...I really don’t know. On one hand, I know they’re right. It’s her job or mine, I have no reason to protect her.”

“But…” Kya added, causing Lin to sigh and massage the knot in her shoulder. 

“But,” she repeated, cracking her neck before continuing, “Yes, I guess technically you can say she was touching me and that was sexual harassment, but with the history we have, it’s a stretch, anyway. Plus, I did pull her toward the door and I made a very...vague threat.” Lin said, waving her hand absently. “But honestly, I just feel like I’d be stooping to her level. It doesn’t feel right. It’s dirty, and I don’t play dirty.” 

“You’re a good person, Lin Beifong.” 

“Ha,” Lin shot out before taking a sip of her wine. “Clearly that’s helped me a lot in life.” 

“It has, Lin,” Kya said sincerely. “Listen, Tania will get hers, whether it’s you or someone else, I truly believe that. Life has a way of paying people back for their wrongdoings, and she’s done wrong by you a number of times now. It’s going to catch up with her.” 

“It’s been nearly two decades, whenever life wants to intervene, that’d be great.”

Kya was quiet for a minute and thought, “But hasn’t it already, in a way?” 

“How do you figure that?”

“Well, I highly doubt if Tania was sitting in your office last night confessing her love for you that she’s actually happy at all with herself and the way her life has played out. The way I see it, she’s lonely and lost and sad. I feel for her, honestly. What she’s doing is terrible, but I think she’s so low, she doesn’t know any other way to deal with herself, so she wants to punish you.” Kya got up and walked over to Lin, and kneeled in front of her. “But you’re sitting here, drinking good wine, having a fantastic meal, with someone who very much loves you and will support whichever decision you make. You have two friends who are trying to help you get through this mess and make sure you keep your job. You have people in your life who care about you, Lin. It doesn't seem like Tania has anyone. I think life has absolutely intervened.” 

A wave of emotion washed over Lin and she could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Kya was right, she was loved. She had people in her life who thought she mattered enough to help her, to support her. She wasn’t the same lost and lonely girl without a family who needed Tania all those years ago. She had a new family now and the realization sent the tears down her cheeks. 

“Thank you,” Lin said, pulling Kya into an embrace. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Lin. We all do.” Kya pulled back and wiped the tears away from under Lin’s glistening green eyes. “Why don’t you go up and take a bath? I’ll clean up down here, and when you’re done I’ll address the knot you keep fussing with and massage it all out?” 

“That sounds lovely, thank you.”

“Of course,” Kya said, standing and placing a kiss on Lin’s forehead. “Go on, I’ll be up in a little bit.” 

Lin nodded her head and made her way up to her bathroom and started the bath. As the water pooled into the tub, she went back to her room and picked up the phone. 

“Professor Chen,” she said when she heard the line pick up over the receiver. “I’ve made my decision.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took my so long to update (and I know Falling is really overdue), but I went back and forth for awhile on how to continue this. At first I thought well I can sort of end it at chapter 8 with them getting back together, and then I had more thoughts about how this could continue to build with the Tania plot. 
> 
> I definitely think this fic will only be one more chapter to truly resolve it all, however I've received a suggestion to maybe do a prequel that explores Tania and Lin and how that whole relationship started and I'm tempted to do that as well! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think Lin's decided to do (although my mind is pretty made up on this one, I love hearing everyone's theories!)


	10. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ethics Council investigates accusations made against Lin and Tania; Kya takes Lin away for the weekend to distract her from the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, I'm so sorry this is so long, but it's the final chapter so I had to really wrap everything up!
> 
> Also, as requested, I've officially started the prequel that will explore the Lin/Tania relationship: [I Just Need Somebody to Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563540/chapters/70000017).

Just as Chen had predicted, the investigations started that next day. The interviewees were given no prior notice, but received a phone call that morning informing them that they were to arrive at a specific hour for meetings regarding an investigation. Beifong and Cruz only realized they’d both been seen at roughly the same time when they found each other in the stairwell leaving the building. 

“Hey,” Beifong said to her friend.

“Beifong, holy shit. I tried calling you this morning when I got the call, but I must have missed you at home.”    
“Yeah, I got in...early.”

“I can’t believe this moved so quickly,” Cruz said. “Did you?”

“Why don’t we get out of this building?” Lin anxiously looked around for who might be listening. “Coffee?”

“Coffee works,” her friend said with a nod. 

The women crossed the green in silence. Spring had bloomed the campus’ cherry blossoms that lined the walking paths, and all around them pink petals fell in silence. Despite the beauty of it all, the tension in the air didn’t allow for either of them to appreciate it. 

Lin rubbed her right thumb into the palm of her hand over and over in a nervous habit. She could swear she felt people staring at her, but she was too paranoid to look around. She just needed to get off the campus. Despite Kya’s best efforts, she’d been unable to sleep the entire night. And when Professor Chen called her in the morning asking her to come to campus, her anxiety increased tenfold. Had she made the right choice? Would she get fired? Would anything happen to Tania? Time would only tell. 

Beifong and Cruz walked into the empty cafe and a sense of relief immediately washed over Lin to see no one was there. They’d be able to talk in peace. 

“Hey Beifong, Cruz - the usuals?” 

“Yeah, thanks, Koji. Can you bring them to the table?” Lin asked.

“Sure thing.” 

Cruz followed her to the furthest table in the cafe, the one she’d sat at with Kya on their first date a few months ago when Tania first approached them.

“Who did you meet with? What did they ask you?” Lin questioned her friend, anxious to know about the exchange. 

“I only met with the panel, but I’m not sure if I’ll have to meet with the lawyers next?”

“How was it? What did they ask?”

“Well they asked me about you, how long I’d known you, what you were like...then they asked me about Tania, your history…”

“What did you tell them?”

“Well I told them the truth...what did you tell them? You never answered my earlier question, did you do it? Did you report Tania for sexual harassment?”

Just as Lin went to respond, the door to the cafe swung open and Tania walked through.

“I knew I’d find you here, you fucking bitch,” Tania screamed. 

“Tania? Are you ok?” Koji said, two mugs in hand. 

“Fuck off,” she screamed at the barista, slapping the drinks to the ground. Koji stood in shock, unsure of how to respond to the unexpected outburst and the now broken ceramic and pooled java on the ground. 

“Tania, what the fuck?” Lin said, standing and walking over with napkins to help Koji. Lin dropped down and placed the napkins across the spilt coffee in a meager attempt to clean it up.

“Who told you? How did you know about my TA? I can’t believe you would do this to me!” 

“Me?” Lin replied, standing so that she could tower over her ex. “I believe it was  _ you  _ who went in and claimed that I attacked you and threatened you? I can’t believe you would stoop so fucking low, Tania.”

“You dragged me out of your office, Lin. There are consequences for your actions!”

“Consequences? That’s rich coming from you.” Lin scoffed. “You lied to me, manipulated me, used me for fifteen years, Tania. You took advantage of me and then left me. You cheated on me, repeatedly. And then after all that, it still wasn’t enough, was it? Then you had to try to interfere in my relationship with Kya. And now you’re trying to ruin my career? My life? You’re spiteful and cruel, whatever happens to you, you deserve.” Lin paused to take a breath. 

“But for the record,” She said. “I didn’t tell them about you and your student because I realized something last night, Tania. I realized that you’re truly the saddest, most pathetic person I know. I pity you. Whatever happens to me, I’ll be OK. I have love in my life, I have Kya, I have Cruz,” Lin turned and looked at her friend and gave her a nod. “I have people in my life who care about me. You don’t have anyone. So no, Tania, if someone told the committee about the fact that you take advantage of your students, it wasn’t me. I gain nothing by ruining your life, but if you do get fired, you have no one to blame but yourself.”

Tania stared at Lin blankly, tears in her eyes. 

“Tania, you need to leave,” Koji said to her. “And please, do not come back. You’re no longer welcome here.”

Tania blinked away her tears, regaining her composure she looked back at the cafe owner. “Fuck you, Koji,” she said with a sneer. “I don’t need your burnt coffee anyway.” And with that, Tania left the cafe. 

“Koji, I’m so sorry about all of this.”

“Don’t worry about it...I’m sorry about...whatever is going on. For the record, you were always my favorite anyway. I really hope you don’t lose your job.”

“Me too...but if I do, I’ll still come get my favorite coffee.”

Koji gave her a weak smile, “Let me get some towels to clean all this up.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, no, you go ahead and sit, I’ll handle this.”

“Thanks, Koji,” Lin said with a nod and walked back to her table.

“What a mess,” she said, dropping her head into her palms.

“Did you report the sexual harassment?”

“No.”

“Lin, why not?”

“I meant what I said, I don’t gain anything by ruining her life. I figured if they started asking people about either of us, the truth would come out eventually. She’s taken advantage of so many people, I didn’t have to do it out of spite. And if I lose my job...I’ll figure something else out. It just didn’t feel right, Cruz.” 

“Oh, well then it may have been me who told them about the TA…” 

_ Earlier that morning _

“Can you state your name and department at the school for the record, please?” A woman with a tight, blonde topknot and a blue suit asked.

“Professor Antonia Cruz, Political Science.” 

“Thank you, Professor Cruz,” another man on the five person panel said. “Now you work within the same department as Professor Beifong, correct? Can you tell us a little bit about the professor?”

“Yes, Professor Beifong and I have been colleagues for the past ten years, which is my tenure now at the University. She was one of the first people I met within the department and she really took me under her wing and ensured I acclimated my first year here. Since then, I would say we’ve grown to be good friends. She’s one of the smartest and hardest working people I know. She truly cares about her students and the future of Republic City.”

“And in the time you’ve known Professor Beifong, has she ever been hot tempered and violent?”

“I’ve never seen Professor Beifong be violent with anyone. Actually, I believe one of the reasons she left the police force was because she didn’t appreciate the violent nature of the job. I’ve never seen her hit another living thing, person or otherwise, in the decade I’ve known her.”

“And of her temperament, Professor Cruz?” It was a different woman this time, who asked.

“Beifong is a rational and driven person. She runs a tight ship in both the classroom and outside of work. She’s not a patient person, and she’s stubborn as hell, but she’s not a mean or malicious person. I’d actually venture to say that she’s the kindest person I know. She will bend over backwards to help someone in need. She just has a tough exterior.”

“And what can you tell us, please, of Professor Tania Martin and her relationship to Professor Beifong?” The first woman asked. 

Before she could even catch herself, Cruz scoffed. 

“Do you not have the same opinion of Ms. Martin, Professor?” The woman asked. 

“I’m sorry, that was…” Cruz paused to regain her composure. “No. I do not.”

“And why is that?” 

“Tania Martin is easily the most manipulative person I have ever met.”

“Why do you say that?”

“She and Professor Beifong were romantically involved for some time, and in that time I saw Professor Martin repeatedly take advantage of and cheat on Professor Beifong. And after all that infidelity, she proposed and then left Beifong for another relationship. So no, I do not think highly of Professor Martin, she’s a liar and a cheat,” Cruz huffed. 

The energy in the room shifted, the panelists not sure how to proceed with their questioning.

“How long were Professor Beifong and Professor Martin...together?” One of the men asked.

“I believe it was fifteen years before Tania left her for another teacher.”

“Another teacher, here at the University of Republic City?”

“Yes. Professor Martin is well known on campus for pursuing female faculty…” Cruz paused to gauge their reactions. She wasn’t sure if Beifong had countered with the sexual harassment claim as they didn’t have time to chat - the investigation had been launched earlier that morning and Cruz tried calling her friend, but she never answered. But if she hadn’t, then Cruz was going to make sure the panel knew exactly the kind of person Tania Martin was, “And even an occasional student.”

There was a pregnant pause, but none of the panelists physically reacted to her comment, but rather scribbled something into their respective legal pads.    
“She must have told them,” Cruz thought to herself. 

“Thank you, Professor Cruz.” One of the women said. “Can you tell us what you know about this relationship Professor Martin had with her student?”

* * *

  
  


Lin cancelled her Thursday afternoon class - a first in her entire tenure at URC. Short of the school itself closing for inclement weather or another type of emergency, Professor Beifong never cancelled class. But her thoughts were too scrambled, she could not focus. She posted a notice on the door of the lecture hall and made her way back to her office. There she picked up the phone and called Kya. 

“Hey,” Lin said when Kya picked up.

“Lin! How’d it go, are you alright?” 

“I’ve just cancelled my class for the afternoon, I think I may just go home.”

“Oh no, Lin, what happened?”

“No, no...the investigation is ongoing,” Lin took a deep breath. “Cruz told them about the TA.”

“Oh, shit.”

“Yeah. Tania made a scene at Koji’s, this is so messy, Kya. I don’t even know what to do.”

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Kya said over the receiver before they both entered a long pause. “Hey,” Kya finally said. “Let’s go away this weekend?” 

“Kya, I don’t know if I’m up for it.”

“Trust me. Let me take you away for the weekend and get your mind off things. Besides, I owe you a makeup for Ember Island. Why do you say? Just the two of us?”

“Kya, I don’t think so...I’m so upset, I’ll probably be in a rotten mood the entire time.”

“Trust me, it’ll be fun! I’ll take you somewhere special and keep you busy so you don’t even have time to think about all this shit.”

“But it’d still be on my mind!”

“I wouldn’t be so sure. I can be very...distracting,” Lin could hear the seduction in Kya’s voice. “Besides, what are you going to do instead? Sit at home wallowing and worrying about something that you cannot control?”

Lin thought it over - the prospect of getting away from reality for a couple of days with Kya did sound appealing. Kya was right, all she’d do if she stayed home is fret about the situation, it wasn’t going to solve anything. 

“Ok, yes, let’s do it.”

“Perfect. I’ll come over later today and we’ll head out. Get a bag packed.”

“What should I pack? Where are we going?” 

“Hmmm, just a mix of outfits.”

“That’s so vague, but ok, I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh and Lin?”

“Yes?”

“Pack a swimsuit.”

“Kya…”

“Please, just trust me.” 

* * *

Lin opened her eyes only to see a long, empty winding road before them lined with tree covered mountains on either side. 

“How long have I been asleep?” She asked Kya, who was driving. 

“About two hours.”

“And how much longer do we have until we reach this mystery location?”

“About another two, since we’re making good time.” Kya refused to tell Lin where they were going. The professor had spent the better part of the first half hour on the road trying to get her girlfriend to spill the details, but either she was rusty on interrogation techniques or Kya was just never going to budge. They were travelling east, that much Lin was certain by the sun. So their location was approximately a five hour drive east of Republic City. 

“Are we going to Ba Sing Se?” Lin asked, thinking through the major provinces east of them. 

Kya looked over at her and smiled, reaching her hand across so that it could grab Lin’s own in her lap. “You’re relentless.” 

“I prefer the word persistent. So is it Ba Sing Se?”

Kya rolled her eyes and laughed, “Perhaps.”

Lin’s face lit up, “Really? I’ve never been to Ba Sing Se!” 

“I didn’t confirm that we were going to Ba Sing Se, love.”

“You didn’t deny it, either.” Lin said with a smirk. 

“I’m honestly shocked you’ve never been. It’s not that far from Republic City?”

“I really meant it when I said I haven’t travelled much. Growing up we’d occasionally go visit my grandparents in Gaoling and that was it. I haven’t really seen too many places…” There was a sadness to Lin’s voice. Kya watched her as she pressed her head against the glass of the window and watched the mountains roll by. 

“There’s still time, you know,” Kya said, squeezing the hand still in hers. “To see the world.”

“Yeah, especially if I get fired.”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen yet, don’t think that way.”

Lin turned to look back at her and gave her a forced smile that broke Kya’s heart. 

“Listen, whatever happens, we’ll get through it, OK?” Kya reassured her. “And if it comes to that...well then, I’ll go ahead and plan the biggest world tour and take you across all my favorite places, plus some I’ve never seen so we can experience it all together.”

Lin sighed deeply and brought Kya’s hand up to her lips to kiss it. “Thank you.”

The rest of the ride went mostly in silence as the couple listened to music and made the odd comment regarding the scenery until they came upon a large sign on the side of the road that read  _ WELCOME TO BA SING SE, THE IMPENETRABLE CITY _ . 

A large wall with a gaping opening loomed in the distance. Lin adjusted herself and sat up in the car seat to get a better look. She had always meant to visit the great city. It was one of the oldest in not just the country, but the world. It’s large wall, which had been built during a war to keep the citizens protected, surrounded the inner city. In the past, the city had been known to segregate its citizens into class levels, but now they opened the borders through large tunnels in the wall, making Ba Sing Se one of the biggest metropolises in the world full of premiere art, dinning, and entertainment. 

Kya watched Lin with delight, glad her getaway was already off to a promising start. While her initial goal wasn’t to necessarily spend the time in the bustling city, she was already adjusting her plans accordingly given Lin’s excitement. Unfortunately, she now felt she did need to break it to her girlfriend that they weren’t actually staying in the city itself. 

“Lin?”

“Yes?”

“So, we’ll definitely do some exploring in the city, but now I feel like I should let you know we’re not exactly staying there. I just don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Oh…” Lin said looking at Kya and then back at the approaching wall. “Where are we staying then?” 

“Just on the outskirts, my family has a little cabin at Lake Laogai. A perfect little getaway right on the water. It’s very quiet and secluded. I thought that you might like that, but if you want me to find us a room in the city, I can!”

“No, oh my God, no!” Lin exclaimed. “I hear Lake Laogai is stunning, I can’t wait to see that, too!” 

“Are you sure?”

“Kya, yes. Thank you so much, you’re…” Lin leaned over and gave Kya a kiss on the cheek. “You’re incredible, thank you. I just wanted to see some of the city, but I’m sure whatever you have planned will be perfect!” 

They drove through the tunnel and entered the metropolis and Kya made sure to take the long way around so Lin could get some of the sights before continuing on south towards the lake. By the time they pulled up to the cabin it was already late and dark. Kya opened the door and Lin unloaded the car, bringing in their bags and a large cooler Kya had prepared. 

“I assumed we’d get here late, so I packed some food for dinner. I figured tomorrow we can actually go into the city for dinner? And then Saturday we can spend time by the lake and relax?”

“Perfect,” Lin said, setting the cooler on the kitchen counter and looking around. The  _ little  _ cabin wasn’t quite as small as she had imagined. The entire wooden structure had vaulted ceilings with exposed beams. The kitchen opened out into a large living room with a brick fireplace and iron stove that climbed up in the middle of the room. The entire back wall was lined with windows, much as their room had been in Ember Island, only this one looked out at the lake, the mountains behind it. The master bedroom was upstairs, a loft above the living room. It had a large bed with a balcony off the side. On the balcony sat a covered hot tub just waiting to be used. 

“I’m never going to get over that your family is just this casually rich.” 

Kya blushed.

“What is it?” Lin asked, seeing Kya’s reaction.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid,” Kya deflected, sitting on the bed. 

“No, no, what is it?”

“I just always feel a little...ashamed? Using the family’s things.”

“Why?” Lin asked, joining Kya on the bed. 

“I don’t know….” Kya sighed. “I tried to live my life as independently as possible, especially after I left them. I didn’t want to have to rely on my dad’s name or our wealth, I wanted to be my own person to some extent, too. Make it on my own. When my dad died...we each received an inheritance.”

“Oh!” Lin said, shocked by this new set of information. “I thought you didn’t…”

“It’s mostly in the bank. I feel weird using it...I know it’s stupid not to, same as it’d be dumb to never come here and use this house. We have it, might as well...it just makes me feel…”

“Privileged?”

“Yeah,” Kya said with a laugh. “I just always feel a little guilty and embarrassed, I guess?” 

Lin looked around the room and considered, “Well, it’s good you’re aware. But I think how you live your life and what you do with the money says more about you than just having it. You’re a very kind and generous person, Kya. I don’t think anyone’s looking at you saying you’re snotty or pretentious or aloof.”

“I hope not,” Kya said with a laugh.

“You’re no Pema,” Lin said. “That’s for sure.”

Both women broke into laughter at the mention of Kya’s ex. 

“Have you heard anything else from Tenzin about her?”

“Nope. I’ve called him a couple of times, but we mostly talk about mom and the kids. I don’t want to bring her up if he isn’t volunteering it.”

“Makes sense. I hope she finds peace.”

“Me too,” Kya said with a nod, her laughter subsiding. “Should we eat a little something?”

“Oh yes, I’m starved,” Lin stood and placed her hand out to help Kya up off the bed. “And then could we soak in the tub outside? I just feel like it’s calling my name.”

“Aren’t you glad I told you to bring a bathing suit now?”

“Shut up,” Lin said, spanking her girlfriend as she walked ahead of her toward the stairs. 

* * *

  
  


Kya and Lin spent all of Friday exploring the city. Kya navigated them through the busy streets and shops, stopping into her favorite cafe for lunch, taking Lin to a few museums, and then finally ending the night at her favorite restaurant. 

“What a day!” Lin exclaimed, making her way to the bed from the bathroom. Kya was already tucked in under the covers.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“I did, thank you,” Lin said, climbing in next to Kya and pulling her into a kiss. “It was wonderful! Thank you so much for planning this weekend and convincing me to come. You were right, I absolutely needed some time away.”

“Good,” Kya said, running her fingers up and down Lin’s forearm. “How are you feeling? Overall?”

“You know, it still sucks. I’m stressed, but being here...with you...it helps.”

“I’m glad I can help, Lin,” Kya said, pressing in and closing the space between them. 

Her lips softly brushed against Lin’s, a soft moan escaping the back of her throat at the contact, which made Kya smile against her girlfriend’s mouth. Kya slid her tongue over Lin’s bottom lip and the professor opened her mouth to let her in, deepening their kiss. Kya moved forward, pressing Lin against the headboard as she pulled her leg over, straddling her hips. 

Lin’s hands automatically went to Kya’s hips, pulling them down into her and guiding as Kya rocked back and forth against her. Lin grabbed the bottom of Kya’s shirt and pulled it up, their lips parting as Lin removed it and threw it to the ground and then removed her own. 

Kya didn’t hesitate, she pressed into Lin, chest against chest and this time both women moaned at the sensation. Kya’s lips moved down to Lin’s earlobe, her jawline, neck and back up again in a slow trail, causing Lin’s fingers to press into Kya’s thighs in response. Kya continued moving down, her tongue and lips guiding her until she made her way to Lin’s waist band. Lin’s head fell back against the headboard in a loud thud, which sprung Kya up from her position.

“Are you ok?!” She asked, her hand automatically going to the back of Lin’s head. 

“I’m fine,” Lin laughed. “I’m sorry! Please don’t stop, I didn’t mean to interrupt you!”

Kya shook her head with a chuckle, “Why don’t you slide down a little so you’re actually on a pillow instead of banging your head. The last thing we need is for you to leave here with a concussion.”

“I’d have to hit my head pretty hard for that to happen, Kya,” Lin said as she adjusted herself against a pillow.

“I don’t think that’d be difficult, considering how hard I make you cum,” the blue eyed teacher said with a wink, the effects of which immediately caused Lin to stir.

“Is that so?” She asked, trying to keep her voice smooth and in control. 

“Are you testing me, Professor Beifong?” Kya asked, running her finger just below the waistband, which she could feel Lin trying to suppress a shudder. 

“You’ve just made a strong claim,” Lin said, focusing on her breath as Kya slowly pulled off her sweatpants and underwear, her hands softly grazing her inner thighs as she made her way back up. “Maybe I just,” Lin’s voice hitched as Kya’s thumb ran the length of her in an excruciatingly slow motion, “need to be reminded.”

Kya kissed either side of Lin’s inner thighs, “I guess you do.” 

* * *

Kya opened one eye to find her girlfriend fast asleep in front of her. 

“Perfect,” she thought as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Her bag, which she never bothered to unpack, sat on the floor under the sink. Sifting through the items she found exactly what she was looking for: her favorite blue two-piece swimsuit. She quickly changed and brushed her teeth, throwing her robe on over the nylon garment and going downstairs to make coffee, knowing very well that was the best alarm in the morning. 

No sooner was the pot halfway brewed did she hear Lin call out from upstairs, “Well that smells delightful.”

“I’ll be right up with a mug for you,” Kya called back. “Don’t get up.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Lin responded and Kya laughed. 

She knew she needed to butter her up now because in a few minutes Lin might not be singing her praises. 

Kya prepared their mugs and ascended back up the stairs. Lin sat up in the bed and took the cup from Kya, smelling the strong, dark brew. “Mmmm,” she hummed before taking a large gulp.

“Good morning,” Kya smiled at Lin.

“Good morning,” Lin replied, pressing in over her mug to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “Why do you smell like chlorine?” Lin asked, shifting back to look at Kya. 

“Don’t be mad…”

“Oh God, what did you do?”

“No, no, I didn’t do anything…”

“Then what is going…” Suddenly it hit her as Lin looked out the window at the lake, just behind Kya. “No, absolutely not.”

“Lin, please! Trust me! I can teach you!”

“No. Do you remember the last time?”

Kya winced, “Unfortunately...but this is different! It’s just us. I won’t throw you in and we can move slowly.”

“Is this why you brought me coffee to bed? Did you think that would make me more amenable to the thought of downing in a big ass lake with no one around to hear me scream!”

Kya couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatics.

“And now you think my fear is funny!”

“No, no, Lin, stop, I’m sorry,” Kya was trying to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry,” she said again, taking a deep breath. “Lin, I promise I will not let anything happen to you. Please, let me teach you how to swim.”

Lin glared at her from over her coffee mug as she took another sip. “Let me think about it,” she said, placing the mug down on the nightstand and walking into the bathroom, but not before grabbing her swimsuit from the dresser.

“Just because I’m putting this on doesn’t mean I’m getting in the water!” She said, just before entering the bathroom.

“Of course,” Kya said with a nod.

“And I swear to God, if you drag me in I will drown us both out there and they’ll have to send a rescue party to find our corpses.”

“Well, then it won’t matter what the Ethics council decides at school since we’ll both be dead.” Kya said in a deadpan. Lin popped her head out of the doorway, toothbrush in her mouth and eyes squinting at Kya, who was still on the bed. 

“That’s not funny” she tried to say seriously with her mouth full of toothpaste, but Kya could see the corners of her lips turned up in a smile. 

The women finished getting ready and made their way towards the lake. Lin approached the shoreline with skepticism, her toe barely touching the water and she was already jumping back. 

“It’s freezing!” She exclaimed, but Kya was already wading through the crystal clear water. 

“Don’t be such a baby!” Kya replied, diving under and swimming out some ways before popping back up, drenched. Lin shuddered just watching her. 

“It’s cold!” 

“It feels nice once you get in, I promise.”

“Maybe I’ll just wait until we go back to Ember Island? At least the water there was like bathwater.” Kya swam back toward her with a strong breaststroke, arms tearing through the water. Lin watched in awe as Kya reached the shallow end and stood up. Droplets of water ran down her brown skin, her silver hair slicked back and glistening. Even her blue eyes seemed to shimmer as if they were the lake itself reflecting the sun. “You look like a mermaid,” Lin said, not even realizing she’d said it aloud. Kya laughed at the compliment, which only made Lin blush and look away at her childlike comment.

Kya came in closer and kissed her on the cheek, her wet lips cool against her flushed skin. 

“Who better to teach you than a mermaid?” Kya took Lin’s hands and slowly walked backwards into the water. “Trust me, Lin. Please.”

Lin held her ground until their arms were as far apart as they could stretch, hands still held together. Lin felt Kya gently tug her in, not enough to pull her forward, but enough to give her reassurance. She looked at the water surrounding her girlfriend, at the peaceful mountains in the distance. Then she looked around, confirming that there was no one watching, it was only them: her and Kya and the lake. Lin took a deep breath and let out an exaggerated sigh before slowly giving in and moving into the water toward Kya. 

“I still don’t know how you just went in like it was nothing,” Lin said, moving in slowly. The water finally hit her hips and Lin winced. “It’s so cold!” She complained, but Kya just smiled. “I don’t want to go any deeper, can we stay here?”

“Yes, of course,” Kya said softly, her hands still holding Lin’s. “You’ll want to adjust a little more to the water, can you crouch down with me?” 

Lin took a deep breath, anxious about both being in the water and the temperature, but nodded.

“Let’s get your stomach covered first, ok? So we’ll only bend down until it’s just covering up those killer abs.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere right now, I hope you know that.”

“It was worth a shot,” Kya winked. “Ok, let’s go down: one, two, three and…” Kya moved down, gently pulling Lin’s hands with hers so that their movements would be matched. 

Lin whined as the water quickly brushed over her breasts. “It’s cold!” 

“I know, I know, I promise you’ll adjust once you’re in further!” 

“Further than this!?” 

“Just a little. We want to get you to at least your shoulders.” Kya could see Lin’s eyes darting around the water in panic. She moved in closer, wrapping her arm around Lin’s waist so that she was holding her. “Hey, listen to me,” Kya said, holding Lin in her arms. “You’re OK. If you wanted to, you can stand up right now. You can still touch the ground, right?”

Lin moved her feet below her, pressing them into the soft mud, but keeping her knees bent so that her stomach was still under. She nodded. 

“If at any point it starts to be too much, you just stand up. We won’t go any deeper than this today, ok?” 

Lin nodded again. 

“Do you trust me?”

Lin’s chartreuse eyes found Kya’s and she gave a third nod. 

“Ok, so let’s go down a little more and get those shoulders wet.” 

The women inched down again and Lin once again let out a deep breath as just their necks and heads bobbed above the surface. “Ok, maybe you’re right, it’s not so bad when I’m under.”

“I told you! Ok, so let's start with just treading the water, this will teach you to just keep your head above water.” Kya led Lin through the motions, until finally her arms and legs were moving appropriately. 

“This is a great workout,” Lin said, her arms starting to feel it. Next, Kya taught Lin to doggy paddle back and forth until she felt comfortable moving across larger stretches of water. 

“Look at that!” Kya said with a smile. “You’re swimming!”

“I look like a five-year-old,” Lin said, placing her feet down and giving Kya a side eye. 

“A five-year-old who can swim!” 

Lin rolled her eyes. “What’s next?”

Kya finished the day’s lesson with floating, which Lin struggled with a little most, convinced she was going to drown. Kya reassured her again by holding the palm of her hand at the small of Lin’s back as she floated along until she was finally holding herself up long enough that Kya could gently slip it away without her noticing. 

Lin laid along the surface of the water, eyes closed. She could feel the warmth of the sun against her chest and abdomen, the water tickling her sides as it lapped around her softly. She relaxed into the muffled silence of the lake all around her, water covering her ears, and took a deep breath - she was floating! 

* * *

Monday came too soon, but luckily the trip had been exactly what Lin needed to decompress before getting back to reality. She’d arrived Sunday evening with a voicemail from Professor Chen asking her to please meet him at his office Monday morning. 

“The moment of truth,” Lin thought to herself as she knocked on the Chair’s door. 

“Come in,” the man said from the other side and Lin took a deep breath before opening it. “Ah Beifong, thank you for coming.”

“Of course, I’m sorry I missed your call.”

“No, no worries at all. Did you have a nice weekend?”

“I did, thanks,” Lin said, trying to stay calm but wishing he would just cut straight to the point already. “Is there an update on the investigation?” Lin asked, trying to guide the conversation.

“There is,” Professor Chen said with a pause and Lin held her breath. “Professor Martin has been temporarily put on leave.”

“Oh,” Lin said, both confused and relieved. “Is she…?”

“Not yet, no. The Council believed it would be wise if Professor Martin took some time away from the University. I know you didn’t take my advice, but it sounds like others raised serious concerns regarding her position and professionalism. The Council will continue their interviews, and you may be called back again, but for now we ask that you continue going about your schedule as you normally would.”

“Ok,” Lin said, trying to hide her smile and relief. “I can do that. Thank you, Chen.”

“Of course,” he said.

“Was there anything else?”

“No, no, that’s all for now. I’ll be sure to let you know if there are any further updates.”

Lin nodded and stood, walking to the door. 

“Beifong?” Her boss called before she left, and she turned to face him. “This looks very promising. You can smile.”

The corner of Lin’s mouth turned up, but she needed to keep herself in check. It wasn’t over quite yet. 

“Thank you,” she said and walked out and went back to her office where she found her TA sat outside waiting. 

“Miss Li, I’m sorry, I didn’t remember having time scheduled for us today.” 

“No, no...we didn’t, I just wanted to review the finals schedule and just confirm what you’ll need.”

“Of course, please, come in,” Beifong said, opening the door for her assistant.

“Thanks,” the girl said, head hung low as she walked in and took a seat. It was only then that Beifong remembered their last conversation. 

Beifong walked to her desk and sat down, facing the young woman. “Miss Li, before we review, I wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last week.”

The teacher’s assistant looked up in shock, clearly not expecting an apology. “It’s...ok, thank you. You were right, though, it’s none of my business.”

“Regardless, I should not have been so curt. I’m sorry. I was upset about other things and I took it out on you and that was inappropriate.”

Li nodded, but clearly there was something on her mind. “Professor?” She asked softly. “I don’t mean to meddle again, but I was...interviewed...by the Ethics Committee…”

Lin froze, she knew her peers would be interviewed, but her TA? 

“They asked me some odd questions,” she continued awkwardly. “If you’d ever been violent or inappropriate… I told them the truth, that you hadn’t and I could never even imagine you doing that. I just need to ask...are you alright? Is everything alright?”

Beifong analyzed the young girl. She couldn’t be more than twenty-one, she was practically a child compared to Lin. Her eyes were large and brow furrowed, she was clearly concerned. “I’m alright, thank you, though. It’s been...complicated. I just ask that you please not tell your classmates about all of this?”

“Of course, I haven’t said anything to anyone. If someone accused you of anything inappropriate, I know it’s a lie. I’d hate to see you get fired over a lie. I hope they get theirs.” 

“Well I’m not getting fired today, I can tell you that much. As for the other person, well, that’s all sort of up in the air. But I genuinely appreciate your concern...Sabrina.”

The girl’s face lit up at the mention of her first name and she gave her professor a warm smile. 

“Now, what’s your availability for the next few weeks and how much of your time can I realistically steal?”

* * *

  
  


The interviews continued throughout the remainder of the semester and all through finals. But the longer it went on, the further Professor Lin Beifong got from being disciplined. Word spread like wildfire that Tania was being investigated for inappropriate relationships with students. Per the rumors, it hadn’t only been the one TA, but a slew of female grad students who all happened to pass her senior seminar with highest marks. Lin was called back twice for more interviews and both times the focus was not on the night of her incident with Tania, but on Tania’s character and the teachers she had slept with as well. 

“It’s wild,” Cruz said, propping her feet up onto Beifong’s desk and leaning back in her chair.

“Can you not?”

“It’s the last day of the semester, I deserve to be comfortable!”

“Last day or not, get your dirty shoes off my desk” Lin said, swatting them away. 

“Careful,” Cruz said with a wicked smile. “I might go report in that you hit me!”

“Shut up,” Lin said, shoving her feet off the desk and flicking the dirt off to the ground.

“Well you’ll have to open a new case,” Professor Chen’s voice startled them from the doorway. “I just received confirmation that they’ve officially closed the investigation into you, Professor Beifong.”

“Chen, really?!” Lin said, standing up from her desk excitedly. 

“Really. The Council found that there was no proof or reason to believe that you were violent toward Ms. Martin.”

Lin noted the change in title, “And in Tania’s case?”

“Ms. Martin has not been so lucky. Unfortunately the amount of evidence brought against her resulted in a permanent suspension. Her licenses are being revoked.”

“Holy shit,” Cruz said, shocked. 

“Yes, well,” Chen shrugged. “You should go celebrate, Beifong. I’m sure this is a massive relief. You deserve a drink. Enjoy your summer, ladies. I’ll see you back in August.” 

With that, Chen left the professors.

“Are you ok?” Cruz asked her bewildered friend. 

“I can’t believe that just happened. I have to call Kya!”

Lin called her girlfriend and told her the news. 

“We have to celebrate!”

“That’s what Chen said, too.”

“Well he’s right. Are you with Cruz?”

“Yes, she’s here.”

“Ok, you two come down and meet me at Camila’s bar. I’ll have her make something special for us!”

“I’ll see you there.”

“Lin?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

Lin smiled, a blush forming at her cheeks as she looked at her friend and turned away to whisper, “I love to, too.”

“Aww!” Cruz screamed, as Lin turned again, cheeks red, and hung up the phone.

“I hate you, you know that?”

“You don’t. Are we getting drunk?”

“Yes,” Lin laughed.

“Fuck yes, let’s go!” Cruz said, jumping out of her seat. 

Lin drove them down and parked her car in the alleyway of Kya’s apartment complex, now familiar with the area she expertly navigated them to the bar. When she knocked on the door, the man slid the metal plate back, as usual, only this time he knew exactly who she was.

“Hey, Lin! Congrats, I heard everything worked out!” 

“Thanks, Joey. I take it Kya’s here already?”

“Downstairs with Camila. Enjoy, ladies!”

Cruz watched with fascination at the exchange and took in the dark hallway, eyes adjusting. She thought back on her friend’s prior relationship, how isolated she’d been - Cruz was her only real friend and she never left her little corner of the world. And here they were, downtown, at a cool bar where she knew the staff. She went away on the weekends with her girlfriend, who was not only devoted to her, but kind and funny and friendly. 

As the women hit the landing, spotting Kya at the far end of the bar talking to her bartender best friend, Cruz watched Beifong’s face light up. She leaned over to her before they walked down the stairs. “I’m really happy for you, Beifong. You deserve this, her...happiness.”

Lin looked back at her friend and smiled. “I am really happy. Thank you.” 

The women walked down and joined Kya at the bar. Lin kissed Kya before turning to Camila, “So what dangerous drink have you made me today, Miss Cam?”

“Another specialty, I’m calling it the ‘Happy Ending’”

Cruz snorted.

“Is something funny…?”

“Antonia, Cruz,” the professor reached out her hand. “And that’s either the corniest or the kinkiest name ever for a drink.”

“Why don’t you try one for yourself and see where you land?” Camila said, holding Cruz’s stare daringly.

“I think I will,” she replied back, their eyes never faltering.

“I knew they’d get along,” Lin whispered to Kya as they giggled and left the two women to flirt. 

“How are you feeling?” Kya asked, pulling a stool out from one of the tall tables in the middle of the bar. It was happy hour and people were only just starting to arrive for the night.

“Relieved, mostly. I think a part of me feels badly for Tania. But I’m happy I didn’t cause it - she got herself into this mess.”

“She got what she deserved. But you’re right, I’m glad it happened organically. Like I said, life has a way of working itself out.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Lin raised her glass. 

“Oh, I have even more exciting news!” Kya said with a start. “I got a call from my friend who wrote that play that’s being workshopped. The Flying Opera Company picked it up and they want me to come direct it for them and their touring troupe!”

“Kya, that’s fantastic!” 

“I’m so excited! The main stage is based here, but I’ll get a chance to travel some with their tours as well! Which means while I’m on the road, you can come meet me in whichever city I’m in on the weekends,” Kya said, leaning into Lin and kissing her cheek.

“I can’t wait to see the world with you, baby.” Lin replied and kissed her back, only on the lips this time.

Kya pressed against Lin, their kiss deepening. She pulled back slightly and looked over at Cruz and Camila, still engrossed in each other’s company. “What do you say we ditch them and go back to my place to properly celebrate?”

Lin looked at her friend, “I hope the Happy Ending works in her favor...or else she’s going to be really pissed I left her here.”

“I know the look in Cam’s eye...it will,” Kya covered her mouth and laughed, trying not to draw their attention. “Ok, let’s go!” Kya grabbed Lin by the hand and guided her toward the stairs only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the woman coming down. 

“Pema?!” Kya said, analyzing the woman. Lin looked over her shoulder at the mention of her ex-sister-in-law’s name. It was, indeed, Pema who was there with a tall, dark woman with long, curly black hair and blue eyes. If Lin squinted she could actually see a resemblance between the woman and Kya. She clearly had a type, Lin thought to herself. 

“Kya...hi…” Pema said awkwardly, looking back and forth between her and the date. “This is Maggie, Maggie this is...Kya...and her girlfriend, Lin.”

“Hey, Pema,” Lin shot over. 

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Maggie said, blatantly unaware of the history between the women. 

“Maggie, why don’t you go get us some drinks? I’ll meet you at the bar?”

“Sounds good, babe” the woman said and placed a kiss on Pema’s head. 

Everyone waited for Maggie to be out of earshot before continuing. Pema looked at Kya, then at Lin, and back, clearly uncomfortable.

“Pema, I’m glad you're dating. Maggie seems lovely.”

Pema broke into a soft smile, “Thanks...Kya. She...she really is.”

“Does Tenzin know?”

“He does. She hasn’t met the kids or anything, but she knows about them all, he knows about her. We’re working through it.”

“Good for you. I’m glad you’re figuring yourself out.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Anyway, we were just going. Have a goodnight!” Kya said, grabbing Lin by the hand and guiding them toward the stairs. 

“Kya?” Pema called, just before they started the climb. “Thank you. For telling Tenzin.”

Kya just nodded. 

“And Lin?” Pema continued. “I’m really sorry for how I acted. I was a terrible hostess. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Thanks, Pema. Don’t sweat it. Have a goodnight.”

“Thanks, you too!” Pema finally gave the women a true, genuine smile. Clearly a weight lifted off her shoulders.

“She’s finding peace,” Lin said, as they hit the top of the landing.

“Good for her,” Kya replied. “Now let’s go home and have our own happy ending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly the most fun I've had writing fic in ages. Thank you all so much for your kinds words, support, theories, and recommendations! I'll absolutely take prompts for future stories or the Lin/Tania fic, if you have them! 
> 
> And again, for those interested in the prequel: [I Just Need Somebody to Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563540/chapters/70000017).


End file.
